


🎅🏻 Santa Baby 👶🏻

by sablelab



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Sam Heughan and Caitriona Balfe RPF
Genre: F/M, Nine chapters, multi chapter story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablelab/pseuds/sablelab
Summary: Sam returns home after a whirlwind Outlander promotional tour to Australia and Japan and catches Caitriona singing in the shower.  She has visions of Sam dressing up as her “Santa Baby” for Christmas and everything that that might entail.   Based on the Christmas song “Santa Baby.”
Relationships: Caitriona Balfe/Sam Heughan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This **NINE PART** story is a Sam and Caitriona fanfic. This is a complete work of fiction and as such is an entirely fabricated tale created in my imagination. I do not know the people in my story, nor do I proclaim to know anything about them whatsoever about their status or their personal life in general. This is a complete fantasy story concocted from the Christmas song **_“Santa Baby”_** which was used as a prompt for my writing.

**Picture source: @TwilightCougar1**

**CHAPTER 1/9**

Caitriona stood in the refreshing, cascading water of her shower loving the feel of the warm water running all over her body for she had planned to take a long, leisurely time in the bathroom to unwind and clear her mind. It had been a long day and a hot shower would certainly relax her and help her sleep better tonight knowing that there was just one more night that she would have to sleep alone in their huge bed. It had also been a busy week and she’d spent the last couple of days cooking up a feast of Christmas goodies in an effort to take her mind off missing Sam. Whilst he’d been away, she had been Christmas shopping to her heart’s content in Glasgow and had spent a day in Edinburgh where she’d had lunch with Chrissie Heughan as well. Mentally Cait had ticked off all the names on her list and the presents were now waiting for her attention downstairs to be wrapped and placed under the Christmas tree.

Whenever she showered alone, she loved to crank up the music and sing to her heart’s content and that was what Caitriona was doing now. Turning the hot water tap up a notch or two, she happily stretched her arms above her head; fingers intertwined as she sang at the top of her lungs while basking in the relaxing feel of the water caressing her body.

_Santa Baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me.  
Been an awful good girl, Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight …_

Tilting her head under the spray of water Cait wet her hair then following her normal shower routine, she dreamily savoured the hot water flowing down over her torso. She lathered her long tresses with her favourite shampoo rubbing the beautiful smelling liquid throughout her hair with gusto. She had to get rid of the spices smell from cooking today somehow and washing her hair seemed the best way of doing so. Caitriona stood in the shower stall and let the warm water wash away all of the shampoo and casually watched as the suds disappeared down the hole beneath her feet. She applied some conditioner then tossing her head back, rinsed the liquid from her locks before wiping the water from her eyes with her hands.

The wonderful sensation of the warm water rushing down her body from her head to toes in little rivers of warm droplets made her feel totally satiated. Experiencing a warm fuzzy feeling of contentment throughout her whole being Cait was reluctant to turn off the taps and exit the shower stall just yet.

 _Hmmmm? This is so nice … I could stay here forever … but will the hot water run out? I wonder how long that would take? Perhaps I’ll just stay here until it does;_ she thought.

Squeezing some more shower gel onto the rough loofah she smiled as she stroked the sponge up and down each of her long, long legs. Sam really loved her legs; in fact, it was the first thing he’d noticed when they had first met. Funny how guys always seemed to notice those things, but then again, her legs were as long as a giraffe’s and when she appeared on Conan’s television program, she’d told him the little tale about Sylvester Stallone and what he had said on seeing her … _“Who ordered the giraffe?”_

  
Cait laughed out loud remembering her answer … _“I guess my shoes are coming off.”_

She was tall and most of the male actors in Hollywood were short, very short in fact and she towered over a lot of them. Sam however was different, he was taller than her and she fit snugly against him, but she had also been asked to remove her shoes when auditioning with him for the role of Claire Fraser and the rest they say is … history.

Now though, she didn’t care about comments like those because the love of her life loved her legs that went on for days and the way his eyes would linger on them always made her feel so sexy and sinful. Maybe the thought of them wrapped around his body with her heels digging into his buttocks in the throes of passion was what always went through Sam’s mind, for it certainly went through hers. Caitriona gave a little sigh as an image popped into her head of that very scenario.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She would normally have taken a long, luxurious bubble bath in their bathtub, and relished relaxing just soaking in the tub while whiling away the time, but when she started to fill the bath with hot water, all she could think of was her man and the many times they’d shared the huge bathtub together in their home. Coupled with the already lurid thoughts of her legs wrapped around Sam’s torso, more explicit thoughts of the two of them bathing together made her knees go to water and made her hands tremble as vivid memories of such times coursed throughout her mind. An audible sigh made her feelings of melancholy seem all the more prominent.

_I do so miss Sam. I wish he was here._

That is why Caitriona had decided to take a shower instead. She could steam up the bathroom with hot water condensation and sing karaoke with gusto to the sultry Eartha Kitt’s rendition of the Christmas song blasting from the stereo in the bathroom. Feeling rejuvenated standing under the invigorating stream of water, Cait contorted her naked body this way and that and it was not hard to imagine that the shampoo bottle was a microphone as she sang out the song at the top of her lungs. She loved karaoke but Sam didn’t, so Caitriona was relishing this alone time pretending to be a rock star like one of her favourites Deborah Harry from Blondie. She had already sung a couple of Christmas songs playing from the CD whilst in the shower, but Santa Baby resonated with her.

_Santa baby, a fifty-four convertible too,  
Light blue.  
I’ll wait up for you dear,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight …_

She just loved the sexy vibe and sensuous voice of Eartha Kitt and Cait imitated her whilst singing along with it.

 _Oooh … I wonder if Sam would dress up as Santa,_ she thought as the words resonated.

In her mind’s eye she was picturing him in the red suit and how cute he would look, but she was also picturing him taking it off one piece at a time. He would be such a wonderful naughty Santa. Caitriona could just see the mischievousness in his eyes as he very slowly removed those Santa pieces of clothing for her enjoyment.

“Oh my,” she sighed suddenly feeling a little flushed, as that very image popped into her head as well making her shiver all the way down to her toes. Placing her head back under the shower head she let the water drizzle down over her rosy face, trying to get her thoughts back on an even keel. She rinsed the gel from her body and continued singing the next verse although it was difficult to dislodge an image that would just not go away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_“I will miss you.” Sam’s softly spoken words pierced her heart for the feelings were mutual. “I’ll be back before you know it darling.”_

_“I know … it’s just that it’s so close to Christmas and I will worry about you so far away on the other side of the world.”_

_Suddenly Sam’s hands were cupping his love’s face and he was kissing her hard and with a quiet urgency that set her legs shaking and her pulse throbbing. Closing her eyes tightly to stop the hot tears from falling Caitriona kissed him back just as hungrily, choking back an unhappy sob deep in her throat. Of their own volition, the tears glistened in her eyes._

_“Don’t cry honey. I hate to see you cry.”_

_“I can’t help it Sam. Our superiors always seem to get their pound of flesh from us … and now so close to Christmas they want you to do this trip. It makes me mad.”  
“I’ll phone every night without fail. I love you Caitriona. I’ll be home for Christmas … I promise babe.” _

_“I’ll hold you to that promise Sam Heughan.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Caitriona’s mind purred with amorous thoughts of her man at their parting words and a quiver of expectation tickled deep down in her tummy. He’d promised and she was going to hold him to it. It had been a very long two weeks without him and Sam wasn’t due back until tomorrow. He’d been gone for nearly fourteen days on a whirlwind promotional tour to Australia and Japan, and she had fallen into a frenetic kind of existence while he’d been away to try and abate her sad feelings. Just thinking about Sam made tears suddenly moisten her eyes. She’d already cried a bucket full of tears since he had left and she had no more to shed and besides it wouldn’t be too long until her man was back in her arms.

_Pull yourself together Balfe. He’ll be home before you know it._

Closing her eyes, Cait leaned up against the tiled wall of the shower forcing the tears not to fall. She’d been having such a super time singing along to the Christmas CD and thoughts of their separation just seemed to make her feel melancholy when she was trying her best not to do so. But … she missed Sam, missed him terribly. The sound of his voice always did funny things to her and she just had to close her eyes to hear his sexy tone. It was as if Sam was whispering in her ear, even now, standing under the shower with the sound of the water and music vibrating his voice was loud and clear in her head. It only reinforced those times that they had showered together then made love as the water caressed their bodies in the throes of unbridled passion. It didn’t make it any easier on her though. Caitriona missed Sam every minute of every day and just wanted him home for Christmas safe and sound.

Even though he’d Face Timed and they had kept in touch by phone it was not the same. The time difference was out of whack and she missed Sam’s warm, hard body next to hers at night. Curling up in their big bed to phone sex, although great, was not the real thing. Cait wanted to feel Sam close and wrap her arms around his hot, virile torso, smell her man’s unique scent that teased her senses and snuggle beneath the covers and watch the snow softly fall outside the windows. It was nearly Christmas and the weather in Scotland had been horrendous. It had been snowing nonstop and she just hoped that Sam would make it home before the snowfalls made the roads impassable. But he would be back tomorrow … he’d said so … and she couldn’t wait.

_Yeah! … He’s getting home tomorrow._

Caitriona smiled at the thought. Home. No matter how many times she said it to herself, it still sent a thrill running down her spine.

_Sam’s coming home to me._

Right now, all she wanted in her life was her man home in one piece and to be able to give him a huge, long, lingering kiss underneath the mistletoe she had placed over the archway in the lounge room.

_Stop it Caitriona … she admonished to herself. If you keep this up you’ll never get through tonight let alone tomorrow waiting for Sam to return. He will be home soon. He’s coming home to you. Heughan promised. Keep singing and that will take your mind off things._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cait sighed as the next words of the Christmas song resonated a little too close in her mind.

_Think of all the fun I’ve missed,  
Think of all the fellas that I haven’t kissed,  
Next year I could be just as good,  
If you’ll check off my Christmas list …_

There was only one boy she hadn’t kissed and only one that she wanted to kiss and he wasn’t here. Since Sam had been away in the Southern Hemisphere, she’d been on a mission to keep busy. Their home was spotless and decorated with festive ornaments around the house, she’d also put up a huge native Scots Pine tree in the lounge room but it was not decorated yet, because Caitriona wanted to do it together with Sam when he returned home tomorrow. Eddie had seen the Christmas baubles that she had bought and she’d had to put them out of reach from her inquisitive little feline for fear she would break the delicate ornaments, knock over the tree or god forbid, get herself tangled up in the Christmas lights. Cait had missed the fun of doing these things with Sam, but so too had he … but of all the things that ran through her mind, Caitriona missed his kisses that could put butterflies in her stomach most of all.

_One more day and he’ll be home._

Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Turning off the now tepid water, Caitriona stepped out of the shower stall onto the plush bathmat, then grabbing a towel from the nearby towel rack, wound it around her wet hair, twisting it up into an improvised turban. Taking another soft bath towel, she wrapped it around her dripping naked body tucking the ends between her breasts. Wiping the steam from the bathroom mirror she peered at her face, to see if her eyes were still red from crying, then reaching down Cait opened the drawer on the vanity where she kept her hair dryer. Taking it out, she plugged it into the electricity port. Next, she unwrapped the slightly soaked turban from her head, rubbed her tresses vigorously with the towel before finally placing it into the bathroom laundry basket. Caitriona then took out her brush to untangle her wet hair and once satisfied with the results leaned forward ready to dry her tresses as another verse echoed from the CD player.

_Santa baby, I wanna yacht,  
And really that’s not a lot,  
Been an angel all year,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight …_

**Sam picture by @sassylover-stuff**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2/9**

Dropping his suitcase just inside the front door near the stairs, Sam closed it behind him and leaned back against the wooden door for a moment. _He was home._ Just the very word made him smile and he still couldn’t quite believe the feeling of utter peace and joy that came over him every time he stepped through this front entrance. He shut his eyes, letting his mind wander and took a deep breath and breathed in the smell of their home. He was tired from the long flight and drive to the Highlands on top of that, but he felt relieved that he had kept his promise and had finally returned to where his heart waited for him. Spending two weeks away had been difficult. He’d missed Caitriona so very much and the separation had marred some of the lovely times he’d had in Australia and Japan. The weather had been fantastic, the fans were great and the promotion had gone very well but it was not the same as having Cait by his side. He missed her every single night he had slept alone. Hearing her voice every day had been what had got him through the separation, but now he was back home and he was so happy. It was nearly Christmas after all and that was the time to be together with loved ones.

Sam took another deep breath. _Hmmm?_ Caitriona had been baking; he could smell the aroma of cinnamon and spices and something else that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. She had obviously been cooking up a storm for the pungent smell was very noticeable and the scent of freshly baked goodies wafted from the kitchen. Smiling, he moved away from the door eager to see his love, he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in the woman he could hear singing very loudly in the bathroom.

Taking his jacket off, he dropped it onto his suitcase and made his way towards the staircase leading up to their bedroom. He stopped and leaned against the balustrade for he could hear Caitriona singing. _She’s probably doing her karaoke in the shower,_ he thought happily as the lyrics of a Christmas song rang out loud and clear.

_Santa honey, one little thing I really need,  
The deed  
To a platinum mine,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight…_

Looking up towards where the sound was coming from, Sam couldn’t help but smile imagining his love behaving so uninhibited whilst she prepared for bed. Caitriona must have had a busy, tiring day cooking judging by the smell permeating throughout the house because she usually showered in the morning and not at night. She probably thought that a warm shower would help her sleep better tonight because he knew she’d had trouble sleeping since he’d been away, just as he had without her by his side. That gave Sam cause to shake off his tiredness from his long journey as well. Since the very moment he’d walked through the front door, he felt exhilarated to be back home with the woman he loved and once Cait saw that he was back, then she too would feel the same.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Although he wanted to Sam didn’t rush upstairs; he would let Cait finish her night time routine in peace before springing his surprise return on her. He decided to follow his nose to see if he could see what else she had been up to since he’d been overseas. He turned towards the kitchen to check out her baking prowess. Caitriona was a fantastic cook and he suddenly felt the pangs of hunger alert his stomach that he needed some sustenance. Heading in the direction of the kitchen, the first thing he noticed before even stepping into the lounge room was a sprig of mistletoe that Cait had placed over the archway. She had obviously prepared this for when he was to return home tomorrow and no doubt it had crossed her mind that she would wait for him under the mistletoe when he entered the house to lure him into her arms. Sam smiled because he didn’t need any enticements to kiss his beloved’s tempting lips. Caitriona tempted him anytime … anywhere … in every which way. There was no denying the sexual attraction they felt for one another and it had only gotten stronger over the time they had been together. He couldn’t wait to see her and surprise her.

Taking a few more steps into the lounge Sam glanced around noticing the Christmas ornaments Cait had put up. Along with her cooking, she’d also been busy and had made some Christmas potpourri by the looks of it. He followed his nose to the coffee table and saw a crystal bowl sitting there filled with a concoction of dried orange slices, cinnamon sticks, cloves, star anise, baby pine cones and some nutmeg if his nose wasn’t mistaken. Picking up the dish, he inhaled the scent of the mixture a little too deeply. His nose suddenly twitched in protest and Sam had to suppress the urge to sneeze. The potpourri was highly pungent but very nice for the festive season. No doubt by tomorrow the smell would have filtered through the whole house and by Christmas Day it would smell even better. Placing the dish back on the table he glanced around the large room. It also looked very festive. Caitriona had Christmas things scattered throughout the space but there was one thing that stood out amongst all the rest. There was a very large but bare Scots Pine tree taking pride of place in one corner. An indulgent, goofy smile crossed his face when he saw the Christmas tree standing forlornly in this prominent place. Cait had chosen a traditional Scottish tree for Christmas and that made him feel so very happy that she was embracing the festive traditions of his homeland.

Sam walked over closer to inspect the tree and as he did so the familiar whiff of pine needles teased his senses. This was the undisclosed scent he could smell as he walked through the door. The pine tree had a lovely fresh aroma and coupled with the heady perfume of the potpourri wafting throughout the room was lovely. His beautiful Cait had brought the outside in, but the Scots Pine was undecorated. He could see that she had a collection of Christmas ornaments in a box on the floor beside it, including some beautiful tartan ribbon bows, colourful baubles and decorations in what looked like the Heughan tartan, but there they lay waiting to be hung on the tree to make it come alive. The fact that she’d had special Scottish Christmas ornaments made filled his heart with joy.

_Oh how he loved this kind, thoughtful woman._

He was so glad that he had made it home in time. Christmas was in a couple of days and Caitriona obviously hadn’t forgotten though. With amused eyes, Sam surveyed his surroundings again seeing just exactly what his love had been up to since he’d been gone. What he saw made his eyes crinkle as a smile formed on his mouth. She’d been Christmas shopping with a vengeance. There was wrapping paper and all sorts of new purchases and unfamiliar paraphernalia waiting to be wrapped scattered all over the couch, across the coffee table and even on the floor. Some of the presents were already wrapped and were waiting to be placed under the Christmas tree once it was wearing its finery. They were expecting the family from both sides as this was their first Christmas in their new Highland home, so Cait had certainly had a shopping spree for the various nephews and nieces as well as for all the adults coming for dinner. He picked up one beautifully wrapped present to see who the recipient was and noticing it was for his mother Chrissie, he gave the present a little shake and read what Caitriona had written on the gift card. Smiling, he shook his head and a broad grin crossed his mouth, his hunger for food suddenly forgotten.

_Merry Christmas mum  
Much love xox  
The newest Heughans_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once more, the sound of Caitriona’s voice echoed down the stairs. She was obviously still in the shower as Sam could hear the water running and Cait was no doubt wallowing in the delight of her ablutions for she was singing at the top of her lungs. The music was cranked up so loud and coupled with her own voice in chorus singing the Christmas song, that she had clearly not heard him return home.

_Santa cutie, fill my stocking with a duplex,  
And checks.  
Sign your ‘X’ on the line,  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight. _

He waited listening to her dulcet tones dancing down the stairs and smiled. Cait loved to sing and she often did it on set to gee up the cast and crew and she also used singing in order to remember her lines. It seemed to help her considerably. He remembered that she nearly died when she was asked to do it in The Search episode in Season One, but she was a trooper and had agreed. Thankfully her gut wrenching performance in Faith was the only time she’d been asked to sing this season. That episode had taken a lot out of his Cait and he had needed to pick up the pieces emotionally for her, just like she had done for him when filming the last two episodes at Wentworth last year with Tobias.

Shaking himself from his reverie, Sam listened once more for any activity coming from the bathroom. However, this time there was a quiet lull and he could no longer hear the sound of running water although he could still hear her singing. Listening once more just to be sure, Sam knew that Caitriona had finally finished her shower, so he decided to make his way up the stairs to surprise his lady love and to perhaps find her before she had a chance to dress properly for bed.

Cait’s bathroom habits were very familiar to him. She loved the water on high pressure and the music turned up full volume, if she showered alone. However, it was a completely different story when they showered together though. They didn’t need music then because they made their own. He could always make her sing out loud with no extra assistance from a CD player … all it took was one little caress … one touch and Cait was putty in his hands. Just the thought of his love stark naked and glowing all rosy and warm from her shower was enough for him to hasten up to the bathroom. Sam took another deep breath before climbing the stairs two at a time eager to see his beloved and quickly headed for the master bedroom and their bathroom ensuite.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thoughts of his love had entered his mind at the most inopportune times during the promotional tour that he had felt himself harden at the very image of her in his mind. Keeping his thoughts on track had been quite difficult at times. Caitriona Balfe was a siren who could lure him under her spell without physical presence. She consumed his waking hours and he’d woken so many times during the night with Cait’s name on his lips imagining her long, long legs in black silk stockings with the garters and her gorgeous body wearing that sexy black lingerie he loved, and which he loved to take off her body … slowly that it made him burn for her. This image coupled with the thought of Christmas so close, he’d imagined Cait with a Santa hat perched provocatively on her glorious head. And then there was that sexy twinkle in her eye that did funny things to his body, that erotic come hither look of Caitriona’s always melted his heart. It was this image of his beautiful, alluring wife that he thought of so many times during the time away from her. Picturing his love’s nude, lithe body pressed hard against him after he’d undressed Cait slowly, while caressing her with his hands and eyes … is what had caused him to wake up in a hot sweat.

But now he was home and his lady love was just beyond the bathroom door that separated them. Standing there for a moment longer Sam listened intently to the sound of his wife singing at the top of her voice a Christmas song that he was not as familiar with.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree,  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany’s,  
I really do believe in you,  
Let’s see if you believe in me …_

_Hmmm? Interesting but very applicable lyrics,_ he mused as he got closer.

No wonder she had left the Christmas tree undecorated. Caitriona wanted _“Santa Baby”_ to help her trim the tree. The connotations of that scenario in his mind made Sam smirk. _You wee vixen Balfe,_ he thought as he was very much aware of what she might be thinking. _I love the tangents that your mind takes you to. You keep me on my toes babe._

The singing inside soon faded into a loud humming but it made him grin nonetheless knowing that Cait awaited him on the other side of the door.

_How long could he loiter outside the bathroom door without bursting through and taking her in his arms in a welcome home kiss?_

He turned the knob slowly and quietly opened the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What he saw caused Sam to stop in his tracks at the vision of his love. His breath caught in his throat to see her standing there all rosy and flushed, looking like a beautiful water nymph, dripping wet, wrapped in an oversized bath towel. Cait didn’t see or hear him enter for she was leaning down with her tresses falling down around her shoulders and exposing the gorgeous curve of the nape of her neck. Caitriona was singing softly as though she hadn’t a care in the world poised with her hair dryer in her hand ready to dry her hair. Sam hesitated. His breath hitched in his throat. For fourteen long days he had considered what he would do once he saw her. Then all the way home on the long flight, he had thought about seizing Cait, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her off to their bedroom to make wild, passionate love to her until she cried out in surrender.

_My god, she is gorgeous._

Seeing the love of his life standing in front of the vanity suddenly hit him in the plexus. Sam let his eyes sweep over Caitriona’s naked body wrapped up in the towel singing and humming contentedly. His eyes drank in her loveliness from her smooth backbone exposed atop of the towel to the graceful lines of the back of her swan like neck. He could see her reflection in the mirror and her sweet breasts were tormenting him swaddled in the towelling. They curved like two half spheres of sheer loveliness and rested where the ends of the cotton covering was pushed between the valley of her breasts. His Cait was so beautiful she took his breath away every single time.

He’d pictured this moment so many times when he was away and so much more in his erotic dreams about his love, but the virtual reality didn’t hold a candle to the real thing just within his reach. The love of his life was finally here … in the flesh … standing in front of him and all Sam could do was let his eyes lazily caress her form from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. His wife was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen or known … and she was all his.

Sam’s heart was pounding in his chest so loudly that he thought Caitriona would surely hear the thumping of the beats. It took all of his will power to stop himself from reaching out and pushing her slowly down onto the cold, hard bathroom tiles and having his wicked way with her after discarding his Santa suit he’d worn to help her decorate the Christmas Tree. He could picture in his mind’s eye the scattered pieces of Santa clothing strewn across the bathroom floor as he made passionate love to Cait in their bathroom.< /p>

Clenching his teeth at the visual image in his head, Sam leaned against the door frame. His body was getting more and more aroused by what he’d been thinking but also by what he was now seeing. Absence had certainly made his heart grow fonder for his breathing was a little more ragged all of a sudden and his body was reacting as it always did when in Caitriona’s presence. Somehow it had a mind of its own and on this occasion, it was responding accordingly but … he could wait. He’d waited fourteen days and now that he had seen his love in the flesh, Sam just wanted to savour the beautiful woman who was his and his alone.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing,  
A ring.  
I don’t mean on the phone,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight …_

Caitriona had to turn around sooner or later. And so, he bided his time until the right moment. For now though, he just absorbed Cait’s glorious form picturing what her body looked like underneath that towelling covering, remembering all the lithesome curves of her silky smooth skin that he knew by heart. Despite desperately wanting to rip that towel from her torso and reveal the naked body of the woman he adored … he could wait a moment more as he watched his heart nonchalantly dry her hair while huskily singing the last words of the Christmas song…

_Hurry down the chimney tonight,  
Hurry, tonight. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once the last lyric rolled off her tongue, Caitriona blindly reached up and turned on her hair dryer and began to dry her hair whilst it was cascading down around her shoulders. She ran the fingers of her other hand through the hair to separate the follicles and help the drying process. She turned her head from side to side and once satisfied that it was as dry as could be, she turned off the hairdryer then flicking her hair back, casually glanced up into the mirror. Cait stood transfixed … stunned like a rabbit caught in headlights while her heart caught in her throat at the vision that greeted her eyes. The dryer dropped from her suddenly nerveless fingers like a hot potato and fell with a loud clang on top of the vanity basin.

Caitriona gasped as her heartbeats escalated at a rate of knots. She grabbed hold of the vanity to help steady herself as her legs had suddenly turned to jelly. Her Sam was standing in the doorway behind her with an unreadable expression on his face as their eyes met in the fogged-up mirror.

_Oh … my … God._

She couldn’t believe her eyes. Blinking several times Cait just stared at Sam’s reflection; her heart stuck somewhere up around her throat. _He’s here … he’s really here, and a day early. My man is lounging against the door frame, studying me from head to toe with that lazy grin I love. A smile is curling his mouth. Oh … He’s finally come home. He looks tired … He looks wonderful … He wants me …_

Caitriona had been waiting to see that look for the two long weeks he’d been gone. She’d seen it when they’d Skyped each other but seeing the real thing suddenly made her toes curl and her heart skip a beat. The look in her husband’s eyes was lustful. She could barely breathe. A thread of tingling warmth coiled in her stomach, then from there spread through her entire body. Cait felt a rush of blood to her face as the intensity of Sam’s gaze pierced her heart.

_Could he read her thoughts or were they his thought as well?_

Her gaze caressed her love’s reflection, her eyes dropping to watch his mouth, the full lips parting slightly as Sam spoke. She was mesmerised by his intense gaze and was paralysed on the spot unable to break his stare. Then she heard his voice and she nearly swooned.

“I’m home babe.”

In reply, her voice sounded raspy but soft and seductive all at the same time. “And I’m so very glad that you are.”

This gorgeous woman would be the death of him. Caitriona Heughan, his wife, was so beautiful that she took his breath away. Sam knew that if his heart beat any faster it would burst through his chest cavity and he would expire on the spot. Standing there he just looked at his love, drinking her in, relishing in the beauty of his woman. There was an air of barely controlled need in his eyes when he heard her reply. The exhaustion of the long-haul flight had miraculously fallen away from him at the first sight of his Cait, at the sound of her voice singing so happily but in a sultry, sexy voice that thrilled him to the core. Sam didn’t quite know why he was still standing there instead of capturing her in his arms and kissing Caitriona’s glorious hair or the velvet skin of her neck and shoulders. However, the one key thing he knew was that he craved the sensation of her body twisting underneath his as they reconnected after their separation. He desperately longed to hear his beloved whisper his name as she came shuddering in his arms, but for now he was content to hear her just whisper his name … and she did.

“S-am, you’re home.”

**Sam and Caitriona picture by @sassylover-stuff**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little **suggestive.**

**CHAPTER 3/9**

Caitriona could barely believe her eyes at the sight of her husband lounging by the bathroom door. Her breath was suddenly tight in her chest. Here she had been singing along in the shower and thinking of the very man in question and now here he was home at last. Taking a deep breath she twirled her head around a little bit hardly believing her own eyes. Sam had that faraway look in his eyes that told her he was internalising his thoughts as if he was just at this moment realising that he was indeed back home with her. It was only a fleeting expression that crossed his face for when his eyes captured hers it changed instantaneously. His whole face lit up like a Christmas tree and he couldn’t contain his absolute delight at seeing her once more after their two week separation.

The next moment he was standing by the door with the cutest grin on his face that Cait just wanted to run into his arms and cover his face with kisses. His eyes devoured her as they slowly traced her form from head to toe while his slow scrutiny made her stomach somersault in need to have him in her arms. The look she gave him in return was laced with intense joy and her feelings of having him back home with her again danced all across her face. She was beaming.

Pushing himself away from the door frame, Sam slowly sauntered towards his love never once severing his stare. The blood in Caitriona’s veins thrummed with anticipation, while her heartbeats accelerated to an abnormal thumping rhythm. He looked tired; there was weariness in his eyes coupled with a raw desire that made her catch her breath. It only ever took one single look before she was a blithering mess of feelings.

_Does he have any idea of what he does to me with his eyes?_

There was a look of dangerous intent in the suddenly bluish-black orbs that seemed to be eating her alive. Sam’s gaze dropped from his love’s face to study her breasts that were heaving beneath a towel that suddenly felt much too tight.

_Of course he does, she thought. He always knows how he unnerves me._

Cait could see the slight rise of Sam’s eyebrow and the little smirk that was just being held in check. She bit her lip as a quiver of excitement ran through her body and watched as the love of her life came nearer and nearer. Closing her eyes, Caitriona suddenly felt faint but opened them quickly once again hoping that her husband wasn’t an apparition. She could almost feel his touch and she could smell his Molecule 01 cologne for it teased her nostrils and made her shiver again.

“Cold, are you Balfe?”

Sam’s voice was like smooth honey washing over her like the hot cascading water of the shower. Her knees felt like jelly and as if they would give way. Looking in the mirror, Caitriona watched her husband slowly but with intent move closer to her. She breathed in holding her breath too excited to even breathe normally. She couldn’t … not with Sam this close that she could almost touch him.

“Nnnn … no,” she stuttered in reply, her answer lingering on the tip of her tongue.

Suddenly, Sam was standing behind his wife with his right hip pressed against her derrière. The touch blew Caitriona’s mind. It felt good … oh, so good, that she was slowly but surely melting into a puddle of feelings. She knew that it would be just like this when he came home, that she would fall to pieces the very moment Sam touched her. Her body was attuned to his lethal touch and it was eagerly betraying her this very moment.

Closing his eyes Sam nuzzled into his wife burying his face in Cait’s freshly washed hair that smelt like sunshine and honeysuckle and began kissing her tresses. The smell and taste against his lips was like his first taste of whisky … it was heavenly while inhaling Caitriona’s scent was like an aphrodisiac to his senses. Sam nudged his nose into her luxurious hair pushing her tresses aside to kiss his love just behind her ear. Cait shivered as his warm breath tantalised her ear and sent shivers darting along her nerves as the man she loved brought her body back closer to his torso.

The longing for her husband’s touch was ever present and the touch of Sam’s hip and lips to her hair, although barely touching was so acute that Caitriona thought she might expire on the spot. Then, when she felt the soft, warm, caress of Sam’s breath and soft lips on her shoulder Cait knew she was in trouble.

“I can see goose bumps on your body babe,” his lips mouthed against her skin.

“Really?” she uttered huskily, her breath a mere whisper on her lips.

His Caitriona was so tempting standing there wrapped up like a bug in a rug. Meanwhile his hipbone felt as though it was on fire knowing that beneath that towel barrier was the naked skin of the woman he loved and adored. Although he couldn’t see it, Sam could certainly feel the heat of Cait’s body through the towel she wore; it was intoxicating and it was seriously affecting his libido. A groan threatened to escape from his lips, but he couldn’t move his body away from hers even if he wanted to.

“Yes … You’re shivering my love.”

Twisting her body all the way around Caitriona’s torso was suddenly flush with the man who had haunted her dreams and most of her waking hours for the last fourteen days. Eyes glimmering with burning anticipation bore through her gaze and the smile that bowed her lips was equally as telling. Her hands rested on Sam’s chest … his face mere inches from her lips.

“I know how you can fix that Heughan,” was her provocative taunt.

A raised eyebrow and a smirk greeted her laced words. “Do you now?”

“Yes … Kiss me.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her love was looking at her as though he was a dying man and she was his last meal. Seeing the look in Sam’s eyes, Caitriona’s heart seemed to miss a couple of beats as the intensity of his gaze registered in her brain.

His stare was mesmerizing and seemed to look deep within her soul. Sam’s gaze pierced her heart with such raw emotion registering in his eyes that Cait could only reciprocate the look in kind. She didn’t realise how very much his presence in her life mattered until he was not there. Since they had been married their separations had only been a day here and there but the fourteen days had really hurt … with a gut-wrenching ache. Since he’d been gone overseas, she had only just functioned every day and gone through the motions trying to keep herself busy knowing that they were having a family gathering on Christmas Day, but now her husband was back and all was right with the world. It had been like a death in the family and she had grieved for his loss.

_Had Sam too?_

Obviously, he’d felt the same way for that look in his eyes told her everything about the intensity of his feelings and of love lost and now found, of separation and an imminent reconnection. Sam had often looked at her with a similar expression in his eyes, but what she saw this time was more than on previous occasions. He was being introspective and looking at her as if a vision had just been reincarnated in front of his eyes. A love as deep as he had for her was something Caitriona had never experienced before and having found such a wonderful man in Sam; she was now complete. Having found each other was serendipity and she would forever be grateful that they had met the way they did. Her husband’s intense gaze and scrutiny excited Cait and made her nervous all at the same time. It was as if this amazing man was holding back a dam that at any moment would burst its banks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Staring at her luscious mouth, Sam watched Cait’s tongue dart out to moisten her lips in eagerness of his kiss. That unconscious movement of hers always had him on the back foot. It was so sexy and it hit a nerve every time she did it. He wanted her so very much he too was aching for their connection. He’d anticipated their reunion all the way home from the airport and had nearly broken all of the road rules to get back to her. Caitriona too was tingling all over and shivers of delight and expectation of the taste of her husband’s lips was more than she could bear. She had missed him, just as much as he’d missed her but now that he was home in time for Christmas she was over the moon with happiness. All was as it should be.

Sliding his hands down the small of Cait’s back, Sam cupped her backside and gently savoured the feel of his wife’s taut flanks before pulling her body flush against him. They both recoiled with the erotic sensation that touching each other evoked overcome with the magic of what just a simple touch could do to their equilibrium. She felt the evidence of Sam’s aroused body against her and it felt so good to know that she had the same effect on him as he did on her. She bit down on her lip in response. Their eyes locked knowing what was forthcoming. Cait found herself staring at Sam’s lips, mesmerised by the curve … the shape … the remembered taste of them. The magnetic pull towards one another was undeniable. Reaching up Sam reverently touched Caitriona’s chin and with one finger slowly drew her mouth to his.

“I missed you babe more than you could ever know.”

“Me too.”

Her voice trailed off into a guttural moan as Sam bent his head and pressed his lips to her waiting, receptive mouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once their lips brushed one another’s they were lost to the feelings of euphoria that had lain dormant for two long weeks of separation. A soft whimper bubbled up in Caitriona’s throat when Sam’s teeth gently teased her bottom lip. But it wasn’t enough … not nearly enough. His tongue traced her delectable top lip remembering how well they fit together. He loved her responsive kisses and how their mouths knew instinctively just what to do to tease the other to distraction. Relishing the deepening kisses that set her heart a fluttering, Cait followed wherever Sam led. They kissed like there was no tomorrow, barely separating to take in much needed oxygen before they asphyxiated. The power this woman had over him was frightening. Ragged breathing made his lungs shake as he gasped to find more air. Just the feeling of having Caitriona’s mouth against his once more sent a surge of desire ricocheting throughout Sam’s nervous system. Her sensual touch was making his body react in ungodly ways. He wanted her naked and against his skin.

_Oh god. How he had missed her. Missed this. Missed his wife._

Completely lost to Sam’s kisses Caitriona neither cared if they made love here on the bathroom tiles or in their bed in the master suite. Her body had succumbed to a catharsis she was paralysed to avoid. Her limbs felt weak, for Sam had completely consumed her mind and body. If not for being held in his arms, Cait knew that she would sink to the floor in an amoebic puddle. However, before she could form any coherent thought, Sam’s hands were on her hips dancing her backwards towards the bathroom door and into their bedroom. With her arms around her love’s neck she held on for dear life for her knees felt as if they would buckle beneath her body. Sensual, slow kisses traced Caitriona’s face and neck as her husband’s lips glided down her throat before settling on the silky, smooth skin of her exposed collarbone. She moaned in unbridled pleasure when his teeth bit down marking her skin in passion.

_This was the best Christmas present she could ever have. Her husband was home safe and sound and he was in her arms. Nothing could possibly be better than this._

“Caitriona.”

“Sam?”

“Look at me.”

Her eyes flew open at the sound of guttural words that seemed to steal his breath away. Breaking from her overwhelming stupor, Cait looked up to study her husband’s face. What she saw shocked her. His eyes were blazing with a burning hunger as he searched her face with purpose. There was a predatory gleam in them that surely was matched in her eyes as well. They stared at one another the air around them suddenly almost buzzing with implicit, urgent need.

“I want you.”

“I want you too.”

Capturing Caitriona’s words into his mouth Sam placed his hands under her body lifting his wife up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way into their bedroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam gently lowered her legs to the floor and once more danced her towards their bed. As Cait felt the edge of the bed against the backs of her knees, her legs buckled from beneath her but Sam still held her safe. Supporting her body with his strong arms around her back, he put one knee on the bed, his thigh riding high between hers as he gently lowered his wife’s body to the soft covers. Still holding their passionate kiss, the feeling of his hard thigh between her legs made her hips involuntarily jerk towards him with an ache rapidly spiralling out of control. Awareness of the erotic sensations flowing between them filled the air with keen anticipation.

Her heart was almost pounding out of her chest. Caitriona’s need to have her husband’s touch was very real. If Sam didn’t touch her soon, she would expire in front of him … her need was so great.

Sam saw the anguish on his wife’s beautiful face and knew exactly what he needed to do. Kneeling on the bed, he bent his head down to hers, and slowly traced the outline of her bottom lip with his tongue. Cait nearly levitated from the bed as the erotic slide of his tongue sent her into spasms of feelings. Ever so gently, his fingers brushed the newly dried hair back away from her face holding Caitriona’s gaze with a look that made the butterflies in her stomach do somersaults. Her hands reached out imploring him to come closer, kiss her more passionately but instead, Sam put his hands on either side of her head, teasingly holding his body away from hers.

“Sam, please!”

Cait’s breathing was laboured; her heart was pounding within her chest.

With warm lips touching her ear, he repeated the words he had just recently uttered once more. “I want you …”

Caitriona’s body nearly went into spasms at his words. Coupled with the sensual scrape of her husband’s stubbled jaw against her tender, newly bathed skin, she wondered if she would be able to breathe if he continued with this teasing. She hungered for what his words promised. However, Sam moved away from her and she felt bereft, but he only did so for an infinitesimal moment before leaning back down to whisper in her ear again.

Sam’s words hitched in his throat as the sexy timbre of his voice caressed her soul. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you every moment of every day for the last two weeks my love.”

“Oh Sam …”

“I’ve been planning in my mind what I was going to do to you when I walked through our front door.”

Smouldering heart eyes flickered so piercingly that Caitriona was at a loss for words. Her beloved was gazing down at her, his heart revealed unequivocally in his beautiful blue orbs. Overcome with emotion, she tenderly reached up to touch her husband’s handsome face and held his jaw within her trembling fingertips. Sam smiled at her … and Cait automatically went to water, her toes curled and her heart skipped a beat or two.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Winding her arms around his neck her fingers twisted into his curls before Sam reluctantly broke contact. She whimpered and looked pleadingly into his eyes with the ache for him that was buried deep within her now visible in her gaze. The desire in his eyes was just as keen as in hers. Sam held Cait transfixed as his hands moved to her chest where the towel was tied and tucked between the soft curves of her awesome breasts. He had the sudden urge to discover if the skin under that towel had the fresh, rosy glow of his love’s face. Caitriona felt the gentle slide of Sam’s fingers brushing with restraint, lightly over the swell of her breasts before outlining the edge of the bath towel where it pressed into her chest. Her breasts swelled with her husband’s reverent touch and she couldn’t help the husky sound of her breath exhaling. Her man surely tested her resolve for she was unravelling bit by bit.

The towel was a barrier to the treasures that lay beneath.

_Hmmm? Not tied as tightly as I first thought._

Placing his hands to the valley between her breasts, Sam’s dexterous fingers untied the knot in the towel like he was unwrapping a much wanted Christmas present. When his arm brushed across her chest, unwittingly teasing her hardening nipples, Caitriona bit back the moan that was on the tip of her tongue. She closed her eyes and felt a shiver course through her body knowing that soon … very soon Sam would expose her nakedness to his eyes. Passion glazed eyes held hers as his fingers worked their magic in loosening the towelling material covering her body. It reminded her of when he had removed her corsets on their wedding night and Cait felt the same tingling in her groin as she did then. Little did she know that her husband was having similar thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Caitriona looks as beautiful and alluring as she did on our wedding day._

As he gazed down at his wife, Sam couldn’t help but be reminded of what his bride looked like under her demure bridal gown. Slowly disrobing her from her wedding dress and then discovering the sexy woman hidden under the layer of silk blew his mind. She was the most beautiful, gorgeous and stunning woman he had ever seen. His heart stopped as her dress slid to the floor and revealed her in that sexy corset that just begged to be removed to reveal her curves and naked body to his gaze. He forgot to breathe as his eyes adored her as he’d lazily scanned over Cait’s breasts encased in the lacy bra of the corset, before meandering down across her stomach where the laces criss-crossed. He remembered that his voice had hitched when his eyes returned to see the desire and lust for him reciprocated in his wife’s eyes as well. Reluctantly severing his gaze, his eyes returned to continue his discovery of the lingerie Caitriona had worn to blow his mind. The suspender belt attached to her lace hose accentuated the long, long legs that he so loved, but when he saw the lace panties Cait wore under the sheer corset hugging her groin and the ribbon laces that begged to be untied, he knew he had let out a guttural groan. His throat had vibrated as his heartbeats accelerated imagining his beautiful wife nude on their marriage bed and the vision of them making love.

It was hard to believe that this siren, this alluring vixen was hidden beneath her elegant wedding dress and the surprises that were for his eyes only were waiting to be revealed when they were alone on their wedding night. Caitriona was a vision and he couldn’t wait to make love to her, she took his breath away, just like she was doing now. Sam knew that their reconnection would indeed rock his world off its axis.

_Did it ever stop? Would he ever stop wanting her?_

**Wedding picture: @sassylover-stuff**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4/9**

Hearing his wife’s raspy breath catch in her throat Sam cupped his hand around the nape of her neck simultaneously pressing his wanting mouth to her forehead. Caitriona’s skin tasted like nectar from the gods with a hint of honeysuckle from her body gel mixed with the scent of her desire. It was delicious and he was a man who hungered for sustenance only this beautiful woman could give. He had dreamed about what he would do when they reconnected. For fourteen long days he had woken from restless slumber only to find the only way he could fall back to sleep again was to Skype or Face Time her no matter the hour. If he couldn’t touch his Cait’s body physically, he needed to see her face. It was the next best thing … that and phone sex had got him through the long days without her. But now he was home and his beautiful wife was back in his arms.

Sam watched Caitriona’s face intently. Her eyes were the colour of black opals circled with a blue halo and a man could drown in the pools of her eyes. The more he held her gaze the more his heartbeats accelerated, for the call of the siren lying on their bed was too much to refuse.

_She entrapped him. Beguiled him. She had snared him until he was but a ship wrecked on a reef._

At these thoughts, a little smirk twisted a corner of his mouth.

Caitriona knew instinctively what her husband was thinking and she felt her face grow hot under his scrutiny. The look her husband was giving her burned deep to her soul. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. He had missed her as much as she had him. Cait felt her breath catch in her throat as her heart leapt madly in her chest. The heat of Sam’s smouldering, lustful and intense gaze signalled that he was undressing her with his eyes. He was certainly imagining his love naked and what he would like to do to her. The loaded looked was so powerful that Caitriona’s eyes reciprocated an equally loaded gaze back in return. It was as if Sam was already picturing himself making passionate love to her on their bed … harder and faster until she fell apart at the seams with their reconnection.

Wanting eyes met and held his.

Sam took a deep breath at the undercurrent of emotion he could see staring back at him. He wanted Caitriona so badly that he could feel his abdomen shudder with a visceral need so bad that he knew the heavy burning ache in the pit of his stomach would exacerbate if he could not feel his wife wrapped around his body. He barely controlled the groan threatening to leave his mouth as this temptress … this sorceress … forced him to shred to pieces any remaining self control that he had left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

However, before Sam had a chance to remove the towel covering his wife’s body Cait turned the tables on him. Straddling her man, she slipped her hands under Sam’s Barbour shirt and felt the muscles of his back tense and shudder at her contact. She was desperate to touch her husband properly, it had been two weeks without close intimacy and she was burning up with a desire that threatened to consume her. Holding his gaze, she trailed one fingertip along the waistband of his trousers, then in her frantic need, she yanked Sam’s shirt out of them sighing deliriously as she finally felt his smooth, warm skin under her fingertips.

Inching her hands to his back, she scratched her nails lightly down his back revelling in the warmth of her love against her. She then slid a hand down Sam’s chest moving it seductively over his taut, flat stomach and rejoicing in the feel of his abdomen muscles contracting under her touch.

Her name was uttered in a hoarse plea. “Cai-tri-ona.”

Ignoring his entreaty Cait merely lowered her hand further down his taut stomach trailing her hand lower still until she felt her husband tremble against her when her hand rested on his groin. Ever so slowly he closed his eyes in sensual agony as a low moan ricocheted in his chest. Sam too, wanted to feel his beloved’s heated skin against his as much as a thirsty man needed to drink. Her touch was a longed-for torment. His body reacted immediately to the erotic caress of Caitriona’s fingers. Her touch sent a torrent of feelings of heat and desire shooting through his being for his oh, so tempting wife that he knew could only be appeased one way.

_Oh, my god. If I feel like this then so too should Cait, he thought._

Strong hands gripped her thigh before they tightened on her slender hips as Sam rubbed his body up against his beloved in a teasing grind that also threatened her sanity.

Cait leaned into Sam’s powerful chest, inhaling the scent of his body. She could smell the smell of man … all man … her man. Her man had a smell unique only to him and his pheromones excited her senses. Caitriona inhaled the essence of her love’s skin as she fell more and more under his spell. The smell heightened her senses and she could not resist the urge to lean in to caress and kiss Sam’s chest through the fine material of his shirt. He sighed as his vixen began to ease her fingers into the buttons that ran the length of his torso.

Sam closed his eyes in tortured bliss as his beloved’s fingers slid into the buttons on his shirt. With a teasing gaze at her husband, she slowly and excruciatingly began to undo each little button starting at the top. As if in slow motion, Caitriona systematically exposed more and more of his chest as one by one her fingers inched each one through the tiny buttonhole gaps. Pushing the material away from his virile chest, her hands touched Sam’s warm skin beneath the material as her naked gaze kissed his chest. Her fingers itched to caress his skin, but Cait merely tantalized and teased Sam with the tips of her fingers, running them erotically and lightly across his chest then down, down towards his stomach.

Nearly lost for words at her touch, he rolled his love until her back sank into the covers on their bed. “My turn,” he uttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Never severing his gaze, Sam reached out and gripped the front of her towel with both hands. Untucking the folded edge with deliberately slow movements, he pulled the towel away from his beloved’s body exposing her glorious skin to his waiting eyes. It was all Sam could do to keep his hands from shaking as he gently dislodged the towel from Caitriona’s warm, vibrant body. She watched enthralled as his eyes caressed her hungrily and felt the heat of his glance as surely as if he was touching all of her with his hands.

Her husband’s piercing looks always affected her on so many levels, but the way Sam was looking at her this moment made her feel hot and restless. Cait lay exposed to his view. She took his breath away and he stared at this ethereal woman who was his heart. His eyes turned a dark sapphire blue with the lust and want that was now raging deep within him as his gaze moved feverishly up her body.

_My god. Mine. I'm a lucky man. So beautiful._

Caitriona watched as Sam’s Adam’s apple moved in his throat. He swallowed forcing the groan he’d been controlling to eventually escape from his throat as he lowered his body until they were touching. Sliding his hands down to Cait’s hips, Sam pulled her hard against him.

“Oh honey, you have no idea how much I’ve thought about this moment every day I was away from you and what I wanted to do to my wife when I had you naked and willing.”

The feeling of her husband’s body finally against her own caused Caitriona to gasp out loud. “I think I have a fair idea.”

Despite his clothing she could still feel his body’s effect to having her naked against him. Desire … want … need … were all too evident on his face and in his reaction to hers.  
Simultaneously they both groaned, the guttural sound vibrating in the now silent room. There was no more music from the CD player bar for that coming from the couple reuniting after their separation. It had been a trying time for both of them but now … finally … they were back together in each other’s arms. This was going to be a Christmas to remember.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam captured Caitriona’s hands and held them firmly to his chest as he moved closer into her space overpowering her with his gaze and snagging her eyes in the trap of his look. His lips locked with his wife’s in a kiss so gentle, so loving, so caressing, it made Cait shudder with the knowledge of what was to come. His teeth bit her bottom lip nibbling it and then he devoured the fleshy morsel into his mouth. Sam released her lips as Caitriona let her breath escape from her mouth but he did not allow a long separation. He kissed her again, more forcibly this time, locking her lips in a vacuum-sealed lip lock, prior to erotically running his tongue across her teeth. Twisting his love’s glorious hair up in his hands, Sam exposed her swan like neck. Grazing his lips down the column of Cait’s throat he kissed the swell of her breast before sensually licking the length of her throat once more before reaching his objective … Caitriona’s luscious lips. Sam wanted to hear his love moan for he had missed those special sounds his wife made in the throes of passion and entwined his tongue with hers withdrawing and plunging back into her warm mouth in a caress that made her toes curl.

Caitriona continued to fumble with Sam’s shirt desperate to feel his warm skin against her own flesh to flesh. However, despite her hands unrelenting attempt to undress him in her need to have her husband as naked as she was, Sam knew he could remove his clothing much, much quicker, but first he needed to force himself from the body he had dreamt about for two long weeks.

“Honey wait … Let me.”

With his arms positioned on either side of Cait’s body Sam’s knowing gaze encapsulated Caitriona from head to toe in an all-encompassing caress. Raising her hand to his lips, he nipped the fleshy skin between her thumb and forefinger then lightly lathed the tell-tale nip. He reluctantly let go of her hand as his gaze swept over her once more, then he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to his wife’s forehead. Taking a step backwards he reluctantly pulled away from her in order to strip off his own clothing. Sam wanted to feel skin on skin and it took all the restraint that he had not to ravish his beautiful Irish lass there and then. Quickly, but reluctantly he stood up from the bed. Without speaking, yet communicating his intentions with his eyes, Sam held Caitriona’s gaze and while looking deeply into fathomless, passion glazed eyes, he began to take his shirt off.

It was torture for both of them …it was sheer agonizing torment.

Watching her husband remove his shirt was unadulterated agony … but the kind of anguish she could endure forever. Caitriona watched mesmerized as Sam’s expressive fingers loosened the rest of the buttons until each one had escaped its trap. His shirt fell open giving her a glimpse of well-toned skin then inserting his fingers into the material of his shirt, he began to slide it off his chest, but stopped when he saw the intense look Cait cast his way. Unbridled passion registered in his love’s eyes. She looked like a alluring, sexy vixen who if given half a chance would match his passion every step of the way. Hastening his movements, Sam grasped the front of his shirt and peeled it roughly off his body and let it fall carelessly to the floor before standing in front of his love naked to the waist.

Sam lowered his hands to his sides and observed her too. Caitriona’s pupils had dilated further. Breathy sighs escaped her lips, while a gamut of feelings crossed her face with expressions of awe, lust and wonder for her husband. Sam heard Cait’s throaty whisper and revelled in her emotions for him. His cool, controlled, disposition vanished in her presence, for his woman did wonderful things to his libido. Their eyes locked as if each knew exactly what the other was thinking. Sam didn’t miss a thing as he glanced at his wife’s face, knowing that what he saw was an open book of admiration, sexual need and longing.

Caitriona’s breath came rapidly as his hands moved to the waistband of his pants.

Unhooking the clasp, Sam slowly but tantalizingly lowered the zipper, relishing in the passionate stare he felt radiating from his love. Next, he grabbed the top of his trousers and boxers together and lowered them to the floor in a single move. Discarding his shoes and socks he stood beside the bed to let his love’s gaze wash over him. Caitriona’s roaming eyes took in her husband physique in all his magnificent glory and she sensuously licked her lips as she stared at his throbbing desire standing to attention.

Words seemed superfluous as none could describe her amazement of Sam’s toned body. Surreptitiously she devoured the sight of her husband’s abs and rippling muscles looking to her fill.

Sam’s gaze though was irrefutable as he joined his love on their bed. His eyes consumed her as if she was the last morsel of food to eat.

“Now … Kiss me Balfe and kiss me good.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leaning in to her man, Caitriona erotically kissed her husband’s tempting top lip, while giving him the gift of her taste; likewise, he could not resist the temptation of her soft lips given in unconditional fervour. Tightening her embrace, she held Sam to her body, stroking her hands through his soft hair pulling him closer as she fulfilled his wishes.

Her touch was sizzling.

Sighing raggedly, Cait was unable to control her emotions. She dragged her nails over Sam’s arms from shoulder to elbow, leaving scratching red welts in her wake. He moaned in supplication at the eroticism of his wife’s actions. Imprisoning his hand, Caitriona raised it to her lips placing an open mouth kiss to his palm, alternately biting and licking his hand. Soft lips moved to the fleshy skin between his thumb and finger tasting his salty flesh before capturing Sam’s mouth and kissing her man with purpose again and again. Scorching hot kisses explored his lips inflaming his senses and leaving a blistering trail of destruction in their wake. Sam responded to her attack with equal enthusiasm. Kisses with no beginning or end consumed them both and they savoured the reconnection of lips long denied. Content to savour these wondrous moments, their tongues mated in a sensual, playful duel. Parrying and thrusting into the warm cavern of each other’s mouth, heads moved to accommodate the duel taking place out of sight. With eyes flaring in unfettered desire, Caitriona deepened the kiss until the oxygen was nearly sucked out of their lungs.

Sam had desperately missed his wife’s kisses while he’d been away, but the touch of her lips was everything and more than he remembered. Her lips moulded against his with such passion that he was forced to take a deep breath to ease the thumping in his heart. Caitriona was his everything and the touch of her mouth was a precious gift.

Never wishing to sever their connection, his words were muffled against her mouth between loving kisses and Cait replied in kind.

“I missed you babe … I missed this … I missed us.”

“It’s been hard for me too Sam. Every night I went to sleep hugging your pillow with the scent of you against my skin. Some nights were better than others but the separation was more difficult than I thought it would be.”

Raising his head Sam drew his love nearer imprisoning her eyes. “Well I’m home now and I’m not going anywhere. In fact, we may never leave this bed until Christmas Day.”

“It will be just like our honeymoon.”

Cait’s hands snaked out caressing Sam’s prominent jaw, sailing across his bone structure lightly feeling his skin come alive at her touch. Inserting her fingertips into his chin’s dimpled groove she caressed it gently. Their eyes held. They smiled.

Kissing his beloved’s fingertips, he replied with words that made Caitriona’s heart skip a beat. “Yes, my love … but only better.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reaching out, Sam’s hand glided across his wife’s body in wonder, identifying every known indentation on her beautiful torso as if he was reading Braille while he tantalizingly teased Cait’s lips with the tip of his tongue. When his teeth nipped, his tongue soothed the stinging sensation. Sam reacquainted himself with all the erogenous areas on his wife’s body that he knew would send her into a downward spiral of feelings teasing her until she felt apart in his arms. He ran his hand down Caitriona’s glorious neck to her shoulder blade while his hands etched into her hair cupping her nape and bringing her face closer for an anointed kiss once more. His lips then slid down along her chin, across her luscious, soft lips and down her chest, until they found their target. His beloved’s breasts were so beautiful and round and soft that Sam could just imagine burying his head against her heaving chest. He could see the taut nipples flushed with colour and knew that they ached for his attention.

Her husband’s caress, so long deprived to her for the last fourteen days, felt wonderful. If she died now she would be a happy woman. Having her love back home in her arms was the best feeling and she was so glad that nothing could be better than what she was feeling at this very minute. Caitriona felt euphoric, she reeled in pleasure.

Her gaze followed the path Sam’s lips and hands travelled … watching … waiting … knowing that soon she would be on the brink of no return as the love she felt for her husband escalated out of control.

**Sam and Caitriona manips by @sassylover-stuff**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is **NSFW.**

**CHAPTER 5/9 (NSFW)**

Kissing his way down Caitriona’s throat and marking her skin with his teeth Sam made his wife shiver in anticipation of his next move. She didn’t have to wait long. His raspy breath left a trail of burning sensation all the way up then down his love’s swan like throat again before venturing downward to her heaving chest. Sam was a man on a mission … a mission to drive his wife insane with longing and he was succeeding so well.

His talented tongue had certainly found its target. Sam licked Cait’s nipples back and forth like the pendulum on a clock teasing the erect buds and tormenting the fine nerve endings there. Circling her breasts, he pushed them together with his hands until a valley formed accentuating her cleavage. Caitriona’s eyes closed in bliss as her husband gently rubbed and teased her breasts running his thumbs between her flesh. Opening her glazed eyes, she watched Sam’s next move in anticipation. The tip of his tongue licked her erect buds once more; the feeling was so sensational that she groaned in pleasure. Continuing with his undivided attention he captured a nipple with waiting lips suckling his love’s breast tenderly until the taut peak disappeared out of sight.

Reluctantly he freed the nub before circling his tongue around her nipple yet again and licking up along the curve of her breast. The sensual attack had Caitriona writhing on the bed from her husband’s actions. Pleasurable feelings ricocheted throughout her being as his fingers fondled her flesh and his tongue circumnavigated her breast with greater intent. Affected by his wife’s reaction he was unable to completely release her aroused nipple so Sam placed another kiss to the hardened bud.

The touch of her husband’s lips to her breast was too much for Cait, and whimpering, moaning sounds escaped from between her lips. “Yes,” she cried out raising her head up from the bed.

_“Hmmm!”_

Her sensual utterances were music to his ears, and Sam continued with more of the same to her other breast knowing that his love was on the verge of falling apart.

Writhing on the bed, Caitriona’s head fell back onto the pillows once more overcome with emotion and desire as sensation after sensation exploded within her.

_“Ahhh … S-aamm.”_

Closing his eyes for just a moment, Sam savoured the feelings he felt reverberating through his shuddering body at hearing his wife’s keening moans. Opening his eyes, he found the love of his life examining him closely, her emotions transparent on her luminous face. Her eyes were glazed over with the love she felt so deeply for the man who rocked her very world. Caitriona’s hands captured her love’s head. Her fingers tangled in his curls caressing his temples before bringing his face back up towards hers.

Leaning up Cait signalled that she wanted a kiss to her lips. Sam complied and leaned down placing eager lips to hers. Touching his love’s bottom lip his tongue disappeared into her mouth in a passionate joining of two souls. Another keening moan reached his ears as he continued his seductive onslaught. Caitriona’s breathing was erratic … but so too was his. She nipped his top lip. Sam responded as tongues appeared then disappeared in and out; over and over they mated repeating the sequence and perfecting the semantics of the game.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Overwhelming feelings for each other coursed through their bodies. Groaning involuntarily, it seemed that they had ascended to a higher level of sublime consciousness where every nerve was culminating in their total pleasure.

Sam began another nerve-racking attack on his beloved’s flesh. Lower and lower down her torso he went until raising his head; Sam licked his wife’s delectable body from her navel up her stomach to her chest. Lifting his head on the upward movement, he watched her reaction intensively. Caitriona was overcome with happiness and writhed in ecstasy as his tongue anointed her skin with reverence. The soothing but contrasting sensation of heat then coolness when her husband’s tongue left her skin only exacerbated her feelings of euphoria for this wonderful man. Caressing hands mapped his wife’s body as if it was the first time they had made love.

He was completely in rapture of the exquisite creature lying on the bed so responsive to his touch. “So beautiful … You are so beautiful my love.”

_“Ohhh!”_

Caitriona rose up from the bed lifting her buttocks from the mattress as her moans of pleasure punctuated the air.

 _“Ahhh! … Ohhh!”_ she sighed.

Impatient hands found their way back into Sam’s hair caressing his head once more. His scalp tingled as Cait’s nails dug into his skull unaware of the pain she inflicted. She in turn thrashed on their bed vanquished by his actions.

Passionate kisses continued … then lengthened … and deepened.

He kissed Caitriona on the cheek, under her ear then down her beautiful neck to her larynx. Marauding lips then trailed down her breastbone and over her nipples once more. Every kiss was a confirmation of his deep and abiding love for his amazing wife, the woman he loved above all else and who he had missed so terribly these past two weeks. Elevating her body from the bed, Cait’s head fell back and her eyes closed in blissful rapture. Sam watched her … his piercing eyes missed nothing as his beloved writhed in the bliss of reconnecting with her husband.

As Caitriona raised her torso from the bed, he slowly pressed one hand gently to her groin. This intimate touch sent a bolt of electricity tingling down her nervous system as this wonderful man held her still applying a persuasive pressure to the delta of her desire with his explorative fingers. The sensation was so pleasurable that Cait writhed unconsciously, wet with wanting for her husband doing the most amazing and erotic things to her body.

Quicker.

Faster.

Deeper.

Sam could not stop even if he wanted to. He was possessed; obsessed with a need so profound his heartbeats were pounding in his chest. He loved this woman so very much and giving her pleasure was his homage to her. Devastating feelings tracked through her body at what her man was making her feel. Caitriona groaned incoherently unable to stop the moans escaping from her lips. Sam loved the sounds of his wife’s breathless moans knowing that his touch was causing her to fall apart in surrender to his caress.

Unable to wait any longer Cait moved her legs apart in desire opening herself up more for his exquisite touch. “Oh Sam, I want you so,” she uttered with a barely audible growl.

Her plea, however, fell on deaf ears as her husband only continued to stimulate her beyond reason. Rising up again, Caitriona captured Sam in a headlock as her hands caressed his head running her fingers determinedly into his hair with wanting, needy fingers.

Overcome with his wife’s reaction to his foreplay, his hand roved to her stomach while her next levitation dragged him more onto the bed with her backward movement. He came willingly for it was what he wanted too. Capturing her look with an overpowering one, Sam yanked Caitriona’s body back down the bed towards him while he knelt up placing her legs on either side of his feverish body. He tilted up. A piercing look stabbed her right to the soul as his hand held her chest momentarily before his caress ran the length of her breastbone then back up again. Like a drug … Sam’s gaze and touch was addictive and Cait couldn’t get enough as her feelings sky-rocketed to another plateau of sensation. She had already died le petit mort in her husband’s arms but still he brought her to new places of euphoria that she thought she would expire.

Caitriona was transfixed.

Sam was … mesmerizing … so powerful … utterly captivating. Her long, lithe legs encircled his hips knowing what was to come … what she had sorely missed these past two weeks. Lifting her arms to cup her love’s head, she held her palm against his cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. She wanted to watch his reaction, but what Cait saw made her gasp. The look in Sam’s eyes was so profound it stole her breath away.

She was powerless to do anything other than moan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unable to stand another moment without feeling her husband’s body pressed to hers, Caitriona fell back to the covers bringing him with her. Sam lay on top moving his body until he was flush with his wife’s warm flesh. Absorbing his weight, she loved the feel of his torso to her heightened skin and her body stirred in anticipation. Caressing Sam’s strong, powerful biceps with her arms she snaked them up around his upper body. Then as tingling feelings threatened to overwhelm her, she thrust her hands behind her head waiting for the inevitable.

Her husband’s raspy whispered reply, “Cai-tri-ona … Mo gràdh … Mo luaidh” floated in the air as he leaned down to kiss her passionately.

Trailing his fingers in Cait’s hair, Sam lovingly caressed her temples and stroked her ears, then he lifted her up deepening the kiss while holding his wife to his pounding heart. Kissing her again and again before breaking the breathless joining, he leaned down into her neck where he began to anoint her with more potent kisses. Caitriona reciprocated by nipping her love’s shoulder leaving her teeth marks along the length of his scapula before sinking them into his skin at his neck. Sam began a slow thrust into her rocking body to and fro but the momentum built rapidly and he was unable to control his feelings. The love he felt for his woman consumed him.

“Oh, Sam.”

Uttering his name against his skin, her warm breath sent shivers down his spine and the sting of her teeth heightened his senses. Sam thrust once more sliding effortlessly into her depths. Scraping her nails down his back, Caitriona traced the bumps along his spine memorizing her husband’s wondrous body and exploring the flesh that she had missed so much since he’d been away. Encouraging and accepting her love’s hot thrusting movements, Cait closed her legs like a vice around his thighs.

_“Ahhh!”_

She sighed with satisfaction as he thrust … again … and again … and again.

Sam’s hands travelled to his wife’s lower back holding her tightly while sustaining his rhythmic movements. They writhed on the bed in unbridled passion; until with a determined flip Caitriona reversed their positions. Still joined, Sam continued to thrust up into her depths while his love matched each movement into her body with unwavering ones of her own. Her legs straddled his torso as they moved in syncopation and renewed discovery. Leaning down her glorious tresses kissed her husband’s chest as Cait’s lips fused deeply with his sensuous mouth. Her passionate kisses threatened to send Sam spiralling out of control but before this could happen the man in question rolled them again, pinning his wife beneath him once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tightening her arms around his neck, Caitriona fell back towards the bed. Their mouths were locked; their tongues duelled out of sight, kissing so passionately that their subconscious minds were floating in ecstatic bliss. A determined Sam thrust deeper … harder … once … twice, until they were joined as deeply as the love they felt for one another.

A gentle hand lovingly caressed his beloved’s rapturous face, her breast, and her stomach. “Ahhh … Cait … my love … my everything.”

Caitriona mewed satisfied, but urgent in her need for him too. “Oh … Sam!”

Tongues escaped but reconnected to mate deeply. Kissing passionately and gasping for air they reconnected over and over while their fervent kisses mirrored the gyrations of their groins. Thrusting more powerfully into his beautiful Cait he replicated her moan too.

_“Mmmm … Ahhh … Mmmm.”_

Sam uttered moans over and over; then broke their caress only to kiss his love on the neck leaving a mark he knew would bruise her sensitive skin. They were on the brink of orgasmic bliss. Caitriona closed her eyes. Then she opened them watching Sam’s face as he accelerated his movements.

He rocked once more … thrusting … withdrawing … thrusting again.

 _“Ohhh,”_ she whimpered.

He moaned again too, his sounds echoing in the room simultaneously with hers. Rocking together, they became more frantic … more desperate … until they were on the edge of surrender.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ah … Bliss … So this was what Heaven felt like._

Sam was breathing heavily as his body thrashed against his wife’s while the noise of repeated coupling echoed throughout the room. He was lost to the pounding of his heart and body, insatiable in his need to please, to join completely with his heavenly angel.

_She takes my breath away._

However, when he slowed his thrusts Caitriona moaned louder as she tightly clenched her inner muscles to hold her love just where he was.

“Nnnooo … Harder.”

Holding her hips for greater leverage and deeper penetration Sam answered his wife’s plea and plunged once more into her welcoming depths, thrusting harder and faster than before. Cait felt him swelling even more with each thrust into her and her body stretched to accommodate his length. Her husband was driving her insane with his gyrations. Her nails raked his skin leaving red welts on his back.

Caitriona lifted her pelvis and pleaded. “Deeper honey.”

Her husband kissed his love passionately, erotically imitating with his tongue what his body was doing below. Their love filled eyes gazed into each other’s both realizing what was truly happening to them but not quite believing it. Their separation had been difficult, however reconnecting after fourteen days was more than they had ever dreamed it would be.

Reaching down, Cait touched Sam where he was joined to her body and felt the piston like motion as he entered and withdrew from her depths. As her fingers teased him, her husband let out an audible groan. Her name was a litany on his lips.

“Cai-tri-ona.”

He uttered his wife’s name repeatedly as she drove him insane with her ministrations. Sam was in awe of Cait’s luminous beauty in the throes of need and passion. Gripping her hips he pressed hard, deep strokes into her warmth while again and again bringing her to the brink of ecstasy. Caitriona gripped Sam’s buttocks too leaving her marks on his skin while urging him closer ever closer to her body. His wife’s beautiful body was in sync with his until there was no beginning and no end. They were one.

Kissing his angel deeply Sam bit her lips gently, tangling his tongue with hers. He continued, his muscles taut like a tightly strung bow trying to exercise some control but not succeeding very well. Sam could feel Caitriona’s heart beating, throbbing in time to his thrusts. She was grinding against him while her body was going into spasms, trembling with the feelings of fulfilment and pleasure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sinking himself into his beloved’s welcoming warmth, he cradled her head as his gaze penetrated her soul, needing her … wanting her … loving her. Sam took his love to the precipice and then pulled her back again. Over and over, he took Cait to the brink of madness only to deny her the total fulfilment she craved. Shuddering and writhing uncontrollably, her body was so close to tumbling over the edge, as too was his. She was trembling, her desire bubbling to the surface in aching shudders.

Caitriona could barely breathe, let alone talk.

Communicating only with their eyes and bodies the lovers were so close to experiencing Nirvana, but Sam would not let them cross that invisible line … just yet. Perspiration covered their bodies as his erotic gyrations and kisses were making her self-combust as he possessed his beloved … body, mind and soul. Caitriona’s hips bucked as her husband penetrated her deeper stimulating her already heightened, rippling walls to the very depth of her core.

His name was a guttural sigh on her lips. “S-am.”

Desire for his Cait knew no boundaries as he discovered that magic spot within her body. He loved this most wonderful woman, his other half; his soul mate with his entire being and being back in her arms was all he needed to feel whole again. Groaning Sam couldn’t help the sound that emerged from his own lips. Taking Cait’s hands he held them in his own, then peering into her passion glazed eyes, he held her stare. The words spoken so softly pierced her heart.

“Look at me.”

_How could she not?_

Caitriona was caught in his spell. Sam’s scorching eyes devoured her as he held his wife desperately to his body feeling the tremors begin to surface. The undeniable truth was in their eyes, this was love. This is what they had both missed since he’d been away but having made that reconnection all was now right with the world. He was home.

_“Ahhh!_

They cried out as a simultaneous orgasm gripped them in its power and sent them both spiralling into an orbit of sheer pleasure. Sam closed his eyes momentarily, then opened them burning Caitriona with his gaze. They both touched lips passionately as wave after wave of cataclysmic ecstasy shuddered throughout their bodies. Overpowering feelings for her man wracked her body, as the words of her heart ricocheted off her tongue.

“I love you Sam Heughan. Welcome home my darling.”

“I love you Caitriona Heughan … so very much.” he softly replied. “Tha gaol agam ort … Daonnan is gu brath ,” Sam repeated once more in Gaelic as his eyes held hers tenderly just before he placed a gentle kiss to his wife’s lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little **suggestive.**

**CHAPTER 6/9**

_“I love you Caitriona Heughan … so very much. Tha gaol agam ort … Daonnan is gu brath.”_

Sam collapsed back onto the pillows turning his head to look tenderly at his wife. They were exhausted and content in a way neither had experienced before. He adored Caitriona. He could never, would never experience such joy and undying love as he did in the arms of this exquisite woman who was his wife. She completed him; made his heart sing and his soul rejoice that he’d found such an angel in life.

Cait shifted and placed her head on her husband’s chest, her breathing in synch with his. Sam’s hand caressed her body almost absent-mindedly over and over and ran leisurely down across her soft, velvet skin. This intimate time spent cuddling was so precious for it was in the afterglow of their lovemaking that they felt even more connected.

“Sam,” she uttered softly her eyes misty as Cait lay enraptured by this amazing man.

Staring into his smoky, expressive eyes, she looked at her husband lovingly in awe of the man who brought her such joy and happiness for her love for Sam only continued to grow and intensify each and every day they were together. Despite this time spent apart, her love for him only grew deeper and nothing or no one would separate them. They were soul mates who were bound together intrinsically. This man, this wonderful, kind and loving man took her breath away every time they connected as lovers. Her love for him knew no boundaries and its depth was as fathomless as the ocean. If they made love a hundred thousand times up until the day they died, she would love and adore him forever.

“Shhh,” he softly replied snuggling his wife closer and enclosing her in a cocoon of safety and warmth as his eyes gazed at the most beautiful person in the world. He stared right into her soul pinning Caitriona with the force of his love.

Pressing his thumb lightly against her swollen lips he began to stroke their softness. He was a man in love with his wife and not afraid to show it. This gorgeous creature enamoured him, captivated him and mesmerized him. It was so very true that his life had begun the day he had laid eyes on the woman who stole his heart but gave it back to him tenfold with each beat of her own.

Cait shuddered for the power of her husband’s gaze sent shivers down her spine. Sam never ceased to arouse her. His voice … his touch … his body. _Oh God … his body aroused her completely._ Being held in Sam’s strong arms made her feel safe, while the touch of his skin to hers when she felt the pounding of his heart against her chest filled her senses with such joy and contentment. Their lovemaking tonight had been frantic, explosive and desperate with the desire to reconnect after their separation. Caitriona could never get enough of his essence, his touch, his release … she always wanted more, she was greedy that way, but great sex was but just one cornerstone of their relationship. They were equals in every way with similar life goals and aspirations. They were just yin and yang. They belonged together.

As she looked at him, her husband’s words suddenly resonated again and swelled her heart to bursting. _“I love you Caitriona Mary Heughan … so very much. I love you … Always and forever.”_

Sam’s voice had been raspy with passion when he’d uttered those words and Caitriona had felt his commitment to her alone … Always and forever. She would always be his forever, as would he be hers. When he had spoken those evocative words in Gaelic her body had hummed with sublime happiness knowing that his feelings were in accordance with her own. Whenever looking deeply into Sam’s mesmerizing eyes, she always saw the force of her husband’s unleashed desire for her. She was a contented woman.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam hugged Caitriona’s body to his; resting her head in the crook of his neck while protectively enclosing her in the warmth of his embrace. In awe of the powerful euphoria their coming together gave them; the lovers were cocooned in intimate connectedness skin to skin in quiet slumber.

The lovers lay entwined in the aftermath of their passionate lovemaking lost to their love and reconnection after a two week separation. Cait lay safely wrapped in her husband’s arms side by side. Both were replete from their intimate joining for this wondrous homecoming evening had been amazing. Sam had returned home from the other side of the world and they had reconnected after days of missing each other, Face Timing, phone calls and going to bed alone only to find that their dreams haunted their sleep.

Tonight though, both of them had fallen asleep lost in each other’s arms satiated and spent through sheer physical and mental exhaustion of their sublime lovemaking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first morning rays eventually filtered into their bedroom rousing Caitriona from her slumber. Still a little groggy she quietly reached out her hand as she always did to touch her husband thinking that like the last fourteen days, she would find his side of the bed empty. But this time she touched the warm, vibrant skin of her love and breathlessly called his name, “Sam?”

A mumbled, garbled sound greeted her in return. _“Hmmm?”_

“Are you awake, honey?”

Sam lay under the covers, his eyes closed and feigning sleep despite answering her question. “No … I’m not … I’m still asleep.”

Turning her drowsy eyes up towards her love’s sexy, sleepy voice, she couldn’t help but smile. It was nearly Christmas, the happiest day of the year and she didn’t need any presents, she already had the best one she could ever get. Her husband was home … back home with her and Eddie. They had made love until the wee hours of the morning, and Caitriona was the happiest she had been since before Sam had left on the promotional tour to Australia and Japan. Cait was so very pleased that he had made it home in time for Christmas and they still had a few days in which to wrap the presents and trim the Christmas tree together. Since Sam had been away, she had made preparations for a magical family day as this was to be their first Christmas in their home and a dual family celebration of coming together of the Balfe and Heughan families. Christmas was going to be a special day for everyone this year.

Cait rolled over until she was face to face with the sleeping giant in their bed and smiled. _He’s here. He’s really home._

Always conscious of his beloved’s body next to his, Sam surreptitiously reached out his arms snaring his wife’s body close to his side and wrapped them around her. Tightening his hold on Caitriona, he hugged his beautiful wife to his warm body as his large hand splayed out and leisurely rubbed her shoulder.

“Go back to sleep my love,” he whispered.

Caitriona pressed her nose to his, willing him to respond by opening his eyes. “I can’t Sam … I’m wide awake and I want to talk to you.”

Her lips were mere inches from the lips that had tormented her last night. Sam could feel his wife’s warm breath fan across his lips and he gave a tiny, little smirk in recognition of her ploy as she spoke. Slowly he opened his eyes and indulgently smiled down at her.

“Good morning my beautiful wifey.”

Grinning at her husband, Caitriona raised her face to his for a kiss. Sam immediately obliged and gently gave her a kiss so thorough that within seconds they were both a little breathless. Reaching up a hand to caress his face she sighed incoherently reciprocating with a kiss of her own whilst savouring the taste of Sam’s lips against her own.

 _“Mmmmm._ Good morning hubby.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They tenderly kissed as he gently fondled her breast but whatever Caitriona had in mind was certainly not what Sam had envisioned after waking up for the first time in fourteen days next to his Cait. Being woken up from his sleep by his woman wanting to talk, did not fully register in his brain for this was not the good morning wake up he had planned for his wife. Sam was not in the mood for conversation of the cerebral kind … far from it. On the contrary, he was in a playful mood and instead of talking to his lovely wife decided that it was time for some cheeky teasing and his own version of a wakeup call.

“Sorry honey … Afraid I’m not up for conversation … just yet, but on the other hand I might be up for a little tactile talking.”

“Tactile talking? Whatever do you mean Sam?”

“Oh … it’s best that I show you babe. Tactile talking requires great concentration by the recipient … that’s you.”

“Ah! Ha! … I see where you are going with this Heughan. You want to distract me. Well, it’s not going to work.”

“Isn’t it now? Well… We’ll just see about that Balfe, won’t we?”

His eyes sparkled with sheer mischievousness as Sam gave Caitriona the most roguish, wicked look that under other circumstances would have curled her toes.

“Do your best Heughan … but I’m immune to your high jinks.”

“Liar.”

Leaning over his love, he began tickling her in the ribs until she was writhing on the bed shaking with laughter. Caitriona’s unique laugh resonated in their bedroom and her infectious giggle told him that despite her protests to his scheme she couldn’t fault his method of engagement.

She loved Sam even more when he was in this kind of mood as it always ended up with one or both of them doubled over in mirth.

“Stop it Sam… You know I’m ticklish,” she chuckled trying to get away from his relentless fingertips that had found another place on her body that was susceptible to a ticklish touch.

Sam ignored her entreaty and lifted up the sheets to see his love’s gorgeous nude body and chose his next mark. Putting his head under the covers he replaced his fingers with his lips instead. Caitriona rolled around on the sheets as she felt not only his sweet kisses to her ribs but also the slide of his tongue down across her tummy. He was determined to continue with his teasing regardless of how much she begged him to stop, then when he shook his head over her stomach back and forward, Cait practically levitated off the mattress. Sam grabbed his love’s writhing hips while continuing to tease her to utter distraction and as he did so Caitriona lifted up her knees and unintentionally knocked her husband in the face.

 _“Oomph_ … you play rough Balfe.”

Contrite she replied, “Sorry honey, I didn’t mean to hit you in the nose, but I’m so ticklish under my knee caps. You know that. I couldn’t help it.”

“I think my nose is broken,” he teased only making her feel more remorseful.

“Let me see Sam. I’ll kiss it better but you’ll have to stop tickling me.”

“Never … I’m quite aware of your cease-and-desist tactics. I mean to see you squirm babe and I will not stop until you surrender.”

“Sadist.”

This only made Sam laugh and made him more determined in his torment. And he did. Sliding his lips down her leg he continued to send his wife into raptures of laughter with his playful antics. Caitriona thrashed her legs against the sheets as her husband increased his machinations causing the fine cotton to completely dislodge from the mattress. Her toes poked out from under the sheets only to then be attacked by another moist but roughened tongue tickling her toes.

“Sam is that you licking my toes?”

 _“Mmphf,”_ was his muffled reply as Sam eventually reappeared from under the covers, poking his head out from the sheets to see that Eddie had, unbeknownst, jumped up onto the bed to join in the fun bringing a Christmas decoration she had obviously decided to play with.

“Ha! Ha! Ha!” he laughed. “It’s Eddie honey. She’s bought you a wee Christmas bauble too.”

Cait lay back on the mattress, glad to have some respite from her husband’s teasing and crossed her feet exhausted from all the laughing. “Has she now? … The naughty minx. She must have found a way into the box of decorations under the Christmas tree.”

Eddie nonchalantly sat on the bed near Sam’s arm wondering what all the fuss was about. She always jumped up on their bed to let them know that she was ready for a play and something to eat in the morning, but it had just been her mistress and her for the last two weeks and this early morning ritual was a special bonding time for them. But now her master was back and that meant double the pats, double the play and double the love. Eddie purred contentedly as Sam brushed her fur in a gentle stroking movement that soon had her closing her eyes in contentment as she sat on the edge of their bed.

Sam picked up the silver baubles and with a mischievous wink at Eddie placed the decoration onto Cait’s big toe poking out from the sheets. Laughing, she wriggled her toe as the decorations jiggled together with a little pinging sound.

“I guess that means she wants us to decorate the Christmas tree now that she knows you’re back home babe.”

“I guess so hon. She’s one very smart cat is Miss Eddie the Diva.”

Ignoring their banter Eddie curled up into a ball and promptly went back to sleep.

“Cait? What were you saying before about talking?”

“It doesn’t matter now Sam … I find that I’m exhausted all of a sudden after all that laughing. I need to have a rest.”

“Well in that case, I think I’ll join you too. My nose still hurts and you did promise to kiss it better,” he answered making his way back under the covers until he was lying next to his wife. Sam smiled beguilingly as their eyes connected and caressed each other’s face.

“Is that better?” Caitriona asked after having inspected the said nose and administered a kiss to the affected area.

“Much … but kiss me again ye wee vixen just to make sure.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Some time, much, much later, Sam sheepishly pressed his cheek against Cait’s and the warm, rough texture of his stubbled jaw sent a shiver of prickly feelings all over her body.

“Okay babe. What is it you wanted to talk about? I’m all ears now. I’m listening.”

A dozen questions shot through her sleep-fuddled brain and despite him arriving home a day sooner than expected, Caitriona was curious to know why. “How? … Why? … What are you doing here earlier than expected?”

Sam raised his eyebrows at her, but it was his smile that melted her heart. “I couldn’t wait to get back home to you my darling. Luckily, I was able to get an earlier flight and I grabbed at the chance with both hands. I was upgraded as well … a spare seat in First Class. So much more room for my long legs and I was able to sleep comfortably on the night flight.”

Happiness bubbled up in Cait’s chest at the sight of her love and all she could do was beam at him. She kissed him again. “I’m so glad that you did. How was your trip babe?”

“An exhausting whirlwind is how I would describe it … but it was for PR and I think I was successful in promoting Outlander so the suits will be happy with the results.”

“That’s good. I missed you so much.’’

“Me too.”

“Did you buy me any presents?” Caitriona enquired coyly, hoping and knowing that he would answer yes.

“Maybe.”

However, that was not the answer she received and called him out on his bluff. “Liar. You did … you know you did. Can I see?”

Sam bopped her on the nose and cheekily replied, “You’ll have to wait until Christmas Day my love to find out.”

Pouting her lips in mock disappointment, Cait then poked her husband in the ribs with her fingers. Laughing Sam captured her hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles.

“I’ve got a question for you too hon. What was that song you were singing in the shower last night?”

Looking at Sam looking at her made the colour rise in Caitriona’s cheeks. She was blushing and she could feel the sudden rush of warmth to her cheeks as the thoughts she had been thinking in the shower suddenly came quickly to mind.

_Oooh? … I wonder if Sam would dress up as Santa?_

_These thoughts raced through her head picturing him in the red suit and how cute he would look, but she was also picturing him taking it off one piece at a time. He would be such a wonderful naughty Santa … a very naughty Santa Baby. She could just see the mischievousness in his eyes as he very slowly removed those Santa pieces of clothing much to her delight._

“Ahhh … it’s called Santa Baby. I was singing karaoke along with the singer Eartha Kitt.”

Sam gave a little chuckle. “That you were Caitriona Heughan … loud and proud. It must be a special Christmas song.”

“Well … It’s not one that the carollers would sing, but I like it … it’s a bit raunchy and seductive.”

A raised eyebrow greeted her answer. He was curious to know her thinking and if he knew his wife then her answer was going to be provocative to say the least.

“Really? … Do say.”

Caitriona was a little hesitant in answering before she quickly blurted out her reasoning. “Well … I kinda think of you as my Santa Baby, and I was imagining you dressing up as Santa for me and then bit by bit taking off your clothes very, very slowly. Does that make me a bad person?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_That sweet little habit she had of biting her lip when she was a little hesitant in stating her reason made his heart beat a lot faster than normal. His gorgeous wife was a little minx. She had been upstairs in the shower last night, naked and dripping wet and thinking about him being Santa and coming down the chimney, then taking his clothes off in front of her._

_He could think of a hundred scenarios of what he would do if wearing a Santa suit and then undressing slowly, sensually doing a slow strip tease just for her in their bedroom. He could just picture Cait’s reaction to that in his mind and it made him very happy indeed. He pictured her sitting on the bed watching him as he performed for her. He could picture her sparkling eyes as they lazily scanned his torso as he removed a piece of Santa clothing bit by bit._

_Yes indeed. He would be up for something like that!_

Sam had to quickly brush his erotic thoughts to the side of his mind. His eyes devoured his beautiful, sexy, adorable wife laughing jovially and held her tighter to his chest.

“No babe … but it does make me a very turned on one. Is that what you would like for Christmas?”

“Well … if … you really … would like to dress up for me I wouldn’t be against the idea.”

“You only have to ask heart of mine.”

Her eyes glazed over with anticipation and something unfathomable hidden beneath those glorious blue orbs. Caitriona seductively bit her lip, pouting a little with a come hither, passionate look in her eyes. Sam’s eyes never left his wife’s face and followed the movement of her lips as she mouthed the words.

“Sam Roland Heughan? … Will you be my Santa Baby?”

“Of course, … I’ll be anything and everything you want me to be babe,” he replied seductively but in his mind’s eye, Sam was seeing himself as Santa and replacing his wife’s vision with one of his own.

**All manips by @sassylover-stuff**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is quite **suggestive.**

**CHAPTER 7/9**

**Very Early Christmas Morning…**

Caitriona was wide awake. Although she tried, she couldn’t go back to sleep for her mind was going ten for a dozen with the thoughts dancing around in her brain and just one of them had anything to do with the guests that would be arriving today to celebrate Christmas with them in their new home. Instead, she was mulling over the last couple of days since Sam had returned home from Australia and all that had happened since then.

_They’d had a very busy day yesterday doing all those last minute preparations for Christmas Day so that everything would be less stressful when the family arrived for Christmas dinner. The Scots Pine tree was beautifully dressed and all the presents had been wrapped and placed under the tree. The sliver baubles that Eddie had brought to their bedroom and which Sam had playfully placed on her big toe were now taking pride of place on the branches of their Christmas tree. Caitriona couldn't help but smile every time she saw those two baubles. They reminded her of Sam’s association with Cahonas Scotland and their timely reminder to check your partner for testicular cancer. Sam always asked her to check out his “baws” at this time of the year and looking at those two baubles was a reminder that took on a slightly more personal significance._

_Thankfully Eddie had not pulled off as many ornaments as they thought she would which was an added bonus. Sam had brought her back a special Santa cat toy shaped like a koala and she had amused herself with that until she was tired out and just went to sleep in front of the fire. Her adorable husband had even kissed her under the mistletoe that she’d placed in the lounge room and every chance he got he managed to manoeuvre her in that direction for another smooch._

_“I'm sure that mistletoe should have a sign that says, Kiss me I'm Irish,” Sam had said laughing as he teased her and placed yet another toe curling kiss to her lips._

_“I’ll put a sign up next year if you like hon.”_

_“Aye that would be grand … and a kiss a hot Scot one too.”_

_“Hmmm … Sure babe … I can do that for you.”_

Cait smiled remembering their conversation because that little exchange had resulted in a kiss that very soon got way out of control. Just the thought of all that kissing and all the things that had ensued since her man had returned from overseas flashed though Caitriona’s brain; however, it was the events of last night that really had her in a dreamy state of sublime happiness. She never dreamed that when she’d asked Sam to be her Santa Baby that he would perform for her in the way that he did. She was certainly one lucky woman.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just the thought of her husband in that Santa suit had her heartbeats accelerating.

The words and music of Santa Baby were now firmly entrenched in her brain. Caitriona began humming softly to herself with the song that just wouldn’t leave her subconscious and she couldn’t stop the smile that graced her lips at her most wonderful partner fulfilling her request with his performance last night.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree,  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany’s,  
I really do believe in you,  
Let’s see if you believe in me_

_Santa Baby_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Oh, hurry down the chimney tonight …_

_Santa baby_

_So, hurry down the chimney tonight,  
Hurry down the chimney tonight,  
Hurry, tonight. _

As she lay in a dreamy but joyful haze, Cait couldn’t help the euphoric feelings that suddenly coursed through her body as her thoughts turned to the man who had brought her dreams to life last night. Slowly turning her head, she looked over toward her gorgeous husband who was soundly sleeping. Sam looked so damn hot when he was sleeping and she couldn’t help but think how utterly adorable, funny and sexy he was. Christmas Eve had been a night to remember and it was one she would not soon forget. What had happened before they retired had been everything and more than she had ever expected or ever dreamed possible. Her eyes filled with love as they caressed his features before resting on his fluttering eyelashes. Sam was smiling in his sleep and _perhaps he too was dreaming about what had occurred last night,_ she thought. He certainly looked very pleased with himself. Caitriona was sorely tempted to brush his lips with her own, but she knew if she did her love would awaken and she wanted to lose herself in remembrance of the feelings she had experienced with what he’d done for her.

Sam was just magnificent in everything that he did and he was more than true to his spoken words _… “Of course, … I’ll be anything and everything you want me to be babe.”_

Cait didn’t think that she could ever view Christmas Eve again like the one they had shared last night. Her wonderful, gorgeous, super sexy husband had fulfilled all her Christmas fantasies and then some with his performance that still had her heart racing. When she glanced over towards him again, Sam began gently snoring and Cait smiled beguilingly at her exhausted hubby. Last night he had given her an early Christmas present to savour for years to come and one she would not easily forget. Lovingly placing a kiss to his stubbled cheek, Caitriona turned over and lay in bed still thinking of his slow, sexy striptease last night as he had peeled off the red Santa suit piece by piece just for her. At that moment, she couldn’t love him any more than she did already … it was not possible.

_Oh, but she did. She really did._

Her face suddenly felt flushed and Cait raised her hands to her cheeks and felt the telltale warmth of a blush. Placing her hand to her chest she also felt the rhythm of her heartbeats begin to thump while a tingling sensation zigzagged through her body as her thoughts began to wander to the man beside her. She bit her lip to prevent the little moan that bubbled up in her throat. Smiling like the cat that had swallowed all the cream, Caitriona remembered her love’s exuberance to make this little performance for her one she would always commit to memory of what happened on Christmas Eve in their master bedroom.

**Christmas Eve…**

When Sam entered their bedroom decked out in his Santa Suit, Cait couldn’t stop the smile beaming on her face. Her husband looked glorious and oh, so sexy decked out in his Christmas costume. Caitriona watched as her Santa Claus came towards her as she lay on the bed with such a wicked gleam in his eye that he totally unbalanced her. Her amazing husband was dressed in a crimson red, fur lined jacket already part open and exposing his virile chest which immediately set her heart all a fluttering, a big black belt hung low on his waist and he was wearing black boots and a Santa hat. Her wide eyes lingered on his body and lazily caressed him once more from top to toe. Her gaze stopped when she saw what was in his hand for Sam was also carrying his mobile phone. That made her laugh as he never went anywhere without his phone.

“You’ve still got your phone in your hand honey.’’

“I know babe. I mean to take some pictures … lots of pictures … of you my Cai-tri-ona and then you can do the same for me,” he purred in that sultry voice that had her catch her breath.

“Oh …”

“Starting right now.”

Sam aimed his phone and snapped away as Cait struck a pose on their bed. “You look so sexy hon laying there in that provocative lingerie that I just want to rip it off your body. I think I could just devour you.”

“Not so fast buster … not until you perform for me Heughan,” she chastised him, a little flustered by what her husband was saying. “Do you think my Santa Baby fantasy will just go away with you dressed like that and nothing more? I want to see you take it off Sam … all of it off,” were her challenging replies although given the way her husband was looking at her, she was feeling anything but at the moment.

Sam merely answered with one of his enigmatic smiles that curled her toes. It was predatory and menacing, full of innuendo and oh, so intimidating but promising at the same time because he knew that his words rang true. Moving forward towards their bed Sam leaned down and kissed his saucy temptress passionately, locking his lips to his alluring wife’s before he had even removed one piece of clothing. At the touch of his lips … her knees went to water.

_Just as well I am lying down, she thought, or else I just might collapse on the spot._

Looking at him with sparkling eyes, Caitriona suddenly and breathlessly began to sing her own rendition of Santa Baby against his lips. The words provocatively caressed his lips as her eyes locked with her husbands.

 _Hey Santa Baby  
Slip a hand on to my knee  
For me  
I’ve been a very good girl  
You’ll see  
So, hurry down the chimney tonight_.

She then kissed him running her tongue over Sam’s lips before biting his bottom lip between her teeth. Caitriona knew that he too had been spellbound by the eager expression on her face and the sultriness of her words and kiss.

“Ho! Ho! Ho!” he replied with that mesmerizing look and sexy Scottish lilt that always sent her heart aflutter as Sam returned the kiss in kind. Breathless, they severed their caress and her husband gave her such a penetrating look that Cait was very tempted to forget what she had just said.

Then, with added bravado and in a titillating, sexy voice she ordered, “Take your clothes off Santa.”

Equally seductive, Sam replied, “Say please.”

Caitriona’s eyes traversed her adorable man from head to toe before they rested on his face where a roguish smile bowed his lips. Sam was enjoying this charade way too much, but then again so was she. Cait lowered her eyes before slowly raising them again as her lips irresistibly mouthed her retort.

“Pl-ease.”

How she had ever found the words to tell Sam to take his Santa clothes off before she herself ripped them off his body … Cait would never know. God, she had wanted desperately to see him naked and she’d momentarily forgotten that she was watching this sexy man and that her Santa Sam was going to perform for her.

Sam saw the change in his wife’s demeanour as she lay there watching him. She had anticipated this very moment ever since she’d sung that Christmas song in the shower, but now that her fantasy was about to eventuate, she had turned into a provocative temptress. He heard the hitch in her voice as he approached the bed and gave Cait his Cell phone.

“Here honey … take this. It might come in handy.”

“For what Sam?”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out babe,” was his enigmatic reply.

_“Oh …” Sam had left his phone by her side no doubt for her to capture the moment that he began to disrobe._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Caitriona watched spellbound as her hub’s first movements were hasty and jerky as he began to tear the outfit from his body. She had to tell him to slow down.

“No … Slowly Sam … I mean my Santa Baby. Perform for me,” was her husky instruction.

 _Oh boy. Where did those words come from?_ Cait thought.

Sam merely grinned at his wife. He was just testing the waters to see how she would react to a quick striptease. _Ah, very predictable Mrs Heughan._ When she told him to go slowly, he knew that his tactics had worked. With a widening grin, Sam held her gaze with a piercing, smouldering look that had Caitriona squirming in anticipation of his next move. Placing his hands onto his chest where the Santa jacket lay open, Sam sensually ran them down and over his chest before slowly edging his fingers over his washboard stomach and letting them lie pointing down towards his groin. Assiduously watching her husband’s every move, Caitriona bit her lip. Hawk eyed Heughan saw the sign of his wife’s flushed cheeks and face as her eyes were glued to what his hands were doing. Her Santa Baby gave her a smile and cheekily raised an eyebrow which always sent a thrill dancing down her spine.

Although she was in awe of his tactics, she aimed his phone and took a picture while she still had a little rational thought remaining, for who knew how her body would react once he began to remove the Santa suit.

Enthralled by the affect his actions were having on his wife, Sam started to really get into the swing of things. He was enjoying himself immensely particularly knowing that his gorgeous lady was slowly unravelling before his eyes. She was so sexy and he was intoxicated by her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

However, as he performed for her, little did Cait know that her husband was also feeling slightly unhinged too as he watched her lay on the bed watching him.

Sam could barely breathe as he looked at his desirable wife lying on her stomach, nonchalantly watching him and waiting for him to remove the Santa suit they had purchased earlier in the day. At first, he’d felt a little silly but when he saw Cait’s eyes light up when he’d come out of the bathroom, he’d puffed out his chest a little more. They had never really tried any kind of role playing before and this was a first for them both. Sam couldn’t take his eyes off of his wife but it was the tell-tale look in her eye that was nearly his undoing. He felt like ripping off the Santa suit as quickly as possible and forgetting about doing a slow reveal. Caitriona looked like an enthralling temptress lying there in her sexy lingerie and it was having a profound effect on his body’s reaction to his divine wife. He could just imagine running his fingers along the lacy briefs that hugged her delectable derrière before unhooking her bra and freeing the breasts that filled his hands like ripe peaches.

The come hither look in her eyes as she lazily scanned her husband from top to toe was turning him on something fierce and Sam wasn’t sure if he could go through with this little show before he totally lost it. It was the little know-it-all smile on her lips that finally sealed the deal. If this, was the last thing he ever did for his Cait before he expired, then he was going to make it the best striptease she had ever seen or would ever likely to see again. He was going to give her the performance of a lifetime. After all, he was a method actor and if he couldn’t demonstrate a stellar routine for the woman he loved then he was not worth his weight in gold.

Sam could see that his love was breathing a little hesitantly; he on the other hand was having trouble even getting oxygen into his lungs. This woman took his breath away and just the slightest glance could wield him unconscious with longing. Caitriona Heughan was one sensual woman, beautiful, charming, charismatic, sexy as hell, endearing, smart, and adorable in all ways possible. She was his reason for living, she gave his life meaning and seeing her lying on the bed and the way she was looking at him made him just want to make love to her as if there was no tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Caitriona looked back over towards where her husband lay sleeping.

_She had known that he would be good at this little charade but not as good as he was last night. Perform! Wow, and what a performance it was. She had been spellbound by Sam’s suggestive, tantalizing striptease and could still feel the awkwardness of his initial movements at performing. However, he soon got into the swing of things until she watched him peeling his Santa suit more provocatively from his body. Her eyes had locked on his performance as he held her look with one of his own._

As her thoughts of last night danced like sugar plums in her head, Caitriona could feel her groin quiver at just the memory of Sam and his movements and those erotic looks he sent flying her way.

When he moved towards the bed during his performance she was captivated by the sight of her husband’s bare, naked chest.

Sam loved teasing her and he was relentless in giving his wife more than what she had bargained for when she’d asked him to be her Santa Baby. He loved seeing her off kilter, however, as he stood by their bed Caitriona took full advantage of the situation and reached out her soft hands and placed them to his strong chest. Placing her palms to his ribs she stroked them erotically over his rib cage. In response, Sam sucked in his chest unable to exhale as he felt his wife’s wonderful touch anoint him. Cait’s eyes sought his, and he saw the mischief registered there. Smiling he placed his own hands over hers and pressed them firmly to his vibrant skin.

“Continue Sam,” she commanded dropping her hands and indicating that she wanted more.

“As you wish.”

And he did.

Turning his back to the bed Sam lowered the Santa jacket off one shoulder and gave Cait a smouldering, knowing look over his shoulder as he let the jacket fall down his arm and let it hang half off his torso. Turning back to face her he slowly removed the other sleeve stopping every so often to blow her a kiss as more and more skin was tantalisingly revealed to her eyes. Caitriona licked her lips as her Santa Baby was soon standing in front of her with a totally naked chest with rippling muscles so toned and perfect that it made her hitch her breath. Without severing her gaze Cait barely managed to hold up the phone to snap another picture. Sam raised a little eyebrow when he heard her laboured breathing and merely flexed his muscles in reply. Caitriona was practically swooning on the covers as her husband continued to torture her with his striptease.

_Removing his Santa jacket exposing his ripped muscles of his chest had nearly been her undoing. Her husband was such a conjurer, but at that time Sam had no idea how much his performance had affected her libido, or perhaps it was too many avocados that she’d consumed in the guacamole they’d shared last night with festive season’s drinks. Either way she was mesmerized by the way her hubby had licked his lips, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth in a provocative pose that had her off balance. Oh, my god … how she had wanted him at that very moment. She’d wanted to be the aggressor and suck those lips into her own and devour them until he begged for mercy._

_Yet she had lain on their bed in the master bedroom watching, just watching him turn her on and inside out._

Just thinking about it now was making Cait shiver in remembrance of what he did next.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Caitriona was so sexually aroused and excited that it had taken all of her willpower not to rip those clothes off before Sam had a chance to remove them for her. Her eyes had followed his every move, every gesture of his hands … every removal of another piece of the Santa suit until she was an intoxicated woman … high on the drug he was providing. Her eyes never left Sam’s face. She couldn’t look away even if she wanted to … but she did close her eyes for a mere second or two before opening them to find her Santa Baby staring her down with mischief and intent radiating from his piercing look.

Sam’s tantalising come hither movements had woven a spell around her. She was a goner. Totally enthralled and turned on by her husband’s performance, Caitriona was drawn to him like a moth to a flame, like their cat Eddie to her food. She was ravenous with longing but nonchalantly teased him with her next remark.

“Is that all you’ve got Heughan. Surely you can do better.”

The words nearly caught in Cait’s throat when she uttered them, but Sam was far from finished. His eyes held hers prisoner as he took up her gauntlet. Impressed by his wife’s challenge, he provocatively lowered his hands to the belt buckle of his Santa trousers. Hurriedly releasing the metal hold of the big, black Santa belt, Sam slipped it off and threw it to the floor. Following the path of his fingers Caitriona watched intensively then lowered her eyes to the package in his trousers beginning to show signs of hardening.

“Hmm … Santa Baby?”

“Yes?”

“Take them off.”

A raised eyebrow was Sam’s mute yet roguish reply, his eyes twinkling with mischief at his wife’s brazen request. His fingers inched into the material of the trousers and he tantalising lowered the red fabric down a little but with excruciating slowness. A simultaneous raspy sigh escaped from both of their lips as he did so. Caitriona’s gaze quickly returned to Sam’s, then lowered again as his beautiful hands inserted themselves into the material pushing the trousers down, lower … and lower … until he revealed a cheeky peek of the skin on his hip and buttock.

Quickly kicking off the big black boots, the Santa trousers soon fell to the ground in the blink of an eye and pooled at his feet. Santa Sam was naked … gloriously … magnificently naked except for the quirky Santa hat he still wore on his head. As he’d shirked out of the Santa trousers, Sam moved toward his wife like a predator stalking its prey.

“Oh my … Santa … Baby.”

Feeling a great satisfaction at her breathy response to his nakedness Sam moved closer to where his wife lay only to find that Caitriona had already risen from the bed and was now walking toward him like a beautiful apparition. His wife’s beauty overwhelmed him; she made his heart swell with love and his little performance had certainly been a lot of fun. Sam gazed at his love and he knew that Cait’s heart was beating as erratically in her chest as was his. He felt his body hardening in response to her soft garbled utterance of his name.

“Oh … Sam.”

Before she had even noticed that he was now breathing the same air space as her, a hoarse breath escaped from Cait’s lips. Catching the look in her husband’s eye she sighed as he stretched out his arms towards her.

“You were wonderful. Thank you”

**Early Christmas Morning…**

She never tired of looking at her husband and Cait cast another glance his way as she lay beside him in their huge, big bed. She could still feel the exquisite touch of her man’s lips and moaning softly touched her own lips with her fingertips. Sam certainly had had her in a spin last night and what happened next was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

_All her Christmases had finally come at last._

_It was impulsive of her, but she was drawn to this wonderful man like a fly to a spider’s web. She had got up from their bed and rushed into his outstretched arms. She had felt Sam’s body hardening in response to her soft garbled utterance of his name and praise for being such a good sport and performing for her as Santa Baby. He had enclosed her in his arms and she’d hugged him to her so fiercely that her feelings overwhelmed her. Sam had brazenly kissed her devouring her lips as her fine-looking husband had lifted her up and carried her back to their bed._

Cait recalled shuddering at the touch of his skin and the feel of her husband’s body pressed to her own as they fell to the bed kissing passionately. She also remembered licking Sam’s stomach … the taste of his skin was delicious, like ambrosia to her senses.

_It was a spontaneous thing to do but it came naturally to her and when he shuddered as her teeth bit his skin she knew there would be more teasing tonight. After several forays of stimulation Sam pulled her up his chest then Santa Baby was kissing her senseless. She’d wrapped her legs around his strong hips capturing him as close to her as possible. She knew that Sam wanted to ravish her as well, but he held back wanting to savour this night as long as possible. Looking into her love’s eyes had nearly paralysed her when she saw the utter longing registered in eyes that saw into the very depths of her soul. Then her love had kissed her some more and her head had spun._

_Their kisses were an explosive joining of lips. They couldn't stop … they could never stop. They had both wanted to make up for the lost fourteen days, so they deepened their kisses until each moaned the other’s name in supplication._

Christmas Eve had surpassed all of her expectations and her wonderful husband had given her a present to treasure. Leaning over, Caitriona kissed her sleeping giant and snuggled into his warmth. Placing her arm across his body she nestled into her husband’s side and was soon fast asleep again.

**Christmas Morning …**

As Sam sat on the bed waiting for his wife to wake, he couldn’t help but notice that she was smiling in her sleep. This beautiful, ethereal woman never ceased to amaze him and just watching her in repose filled him with such happiness. She usually smiled like that when she was dreaming about them and after last night he was not at all surprised if that was indeed what she was dreaming about. Sam watched his love intently, grinning and thinking that on this Christmas morning he had a lot to be thankful for. Seeing that her foot was poking out from beneath the covers, he couldn’t resist the temptation to tickle her foot and use this method to wake her up, so very gently he began to stroke the sole of her foot with his fingertips. Her toes twitched against his ministrations and she finally began to rouse.

“That tickles Sam,” Cait murmured turning onto her back and looking into the benevolent eyes of the man she loved.

“Good morning … my sleepy headed wife.”

“Morning … husband. I didn’t hear you get up.”

Leaning across the bed, Sam placed a tender kiss to Caitriona’s enticing lips. ”It was so very difficult to leave your side but I needed to get your present before you woke.”  
“Merry Christmas darling. Thank you for last night,” she replied holding his face tenderly in her palms and gazing into his eyes. “I love you.”

“The pleasure was all mine … I would do anything for you because I love you too. Merry Christmas babe.”

Sam brought the hand that was hiding behind his back forward and holding out his palm presented a beautifully wrapped gift box to his wife. Caitriona’s eyes went from his smiling face to the present in his hand, then back to his face. Her face was beaming with childish delight at the gift Sam had presented to her and she immediately sat up in bed her eyes shining with excitement at discovering what he had bought her for Christmas.

With reverent anticipation Cait took the offered gift and eagerly began to unwrap the present and ever so carefully she lifted the lid off the box. Sam watched as his love bit her lip as she slowly revealed a beautiful velvet box from inside the larger gift box. Cait looked back towards Sam waiting for tacit approval to open it and see what was inside. She was nervous but so excited that her hand was shaking and very slowly she lifted the lid. Caitriona gasped in astonishment at seeing the most beautiful pair of opal earrings surrounded by diamonds that she had ever seen. They were gorgeous and when the light hit them the precious gemstone glittered with a mirage of colours that was dazzling.

Cait’s eyes began to well with tears as her fingertips delicately touched the gemstones.

“Oh, honey they are so beautiful. I love them.”

Sam leaned in and kissed his wife’s forehead and gently brushed away her tears with his thumb. “I’m so glad my love. I saw them in Australia and knew immediately that they reminded me of you. You shine bright like a diamond but nothing compares to the radiance of the essence of you my darling. That is what the opals said to me. You are iridescence personified, my beautiful gorgeous wife.”

“I love you Sam … so very, very much.”

Leaning up to him she placed the box on the bed and with both hands captured his face in her hands. Her lips snared his in a tender kiss and Sam gathered Caitriona’s body in closer to reciprocate.

“Thank you, my darling,” she whispered against his mouth, gently biting his bottom lip sensually. Her lips glided up his chin, anointing Sam’s jaw before her tongue erotically swirled against his ear. “I have a present for you too …” Caitriona pulled back and held her husband’s gaze.

“So is my present under the tree babe?”

“There are many presents under the tree for you Sam, but this one is extra special.”

“Oh, that sounds exciting. Where is it honey?”

“Under the bed.”

“Under the bed?”

“Yes … can you get it out for me please?”

Crouching down Sam peered under the bed and pulled out a very large box beautifully wrapped that Caitriona had put there earlier without his knowledge. He placed the box on the bed and sat down on the mattress preparing to open it and see what his wife had given him for Christmas. He smiled at Cait and she returned his smile with an excited but enigmatic grin that made her eyes sparkle. Inside the box he found several different sized presents all lovingly wrapped with tags on them in numbered order and a game of Scrabble crossword that Caitriona had specially made with the lettered pieces to complete the words. Placing the game on the lid of the box, he looked at the instructions and read the first question.

“Fill in the blanks with the appropriate tiles. When did we first meet? …That’s an easy one Cait … at your audition.”

“Correct.”

Sam placed the tiles over the word.

“In what month were we married? … I’ll never forget that day honey … it was the best day of my life.”

Caitriona smiled at her husband as he once again placed the Scrabble tiles over the missing word.

“How many days were you away from your wife this Christmas? … Arrgh, fourteen days too many is the answer to that question babe, and it felt like forever.”

Cait merely grinned as her husband continued to complete the game she had made.

“What happy event will happen by this time next year?

“Ah, that’s an easy one … I’ll be Santa Baby again.”

“Oh yes, I like the sound of that hon … but no … that’s not right. The answer to this question can be found when you open your presents.”

Sam looked up at Caitriona with a perplexed look on his face at the riddle she had presented him and placing the game on the bed, he opened the lid of the box once more to see which present he should open first. The first gift was a pair of mugs with the words Grandma and Grandpa.

“Ha ! Ha! That’s hilarious babe. You know I feel like a grandpa some days after a long day shooting and we will be grandparents on Outlander next year. Is that Frankenstein and his bride? Ha! Ha! That’s us. I love them. Thank you, my darling.”

Sam leaned over and gave Caitriona a kiss and picked up the next gift. It was a card with a poem and a picture of something … he didn’t quite know.

“What in the Dickens’s name is that a picture of Caitriona?” Sam asked searching her face for a clue to this mysterious picture.

She merely smiled at him and said, “Perhaps if you open the next present it will make more sense.”

Sam unwrapped the small rectangular present and when he saw the writing on the box, he was struck dumb. Inside he found the result of a pregnancy test. He looked at his wife who was now smiling from ear to ear with his discovery. Cait’s eyes misted over with tears of joy as she saw the look of bewilderment turn to excited understanding at what her present meant in her husband’s eyes. Sam’s eyes began to well with tears as he ripped the paper off the last two presents, to find a t-shirt with Baby Daddy printed on it and a pair of baby booties.

“Oh babe.”

Tenderly taking Sam’s hand Cait placed it gently on her stomach. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks as she glanced at her husband. He too was crying but his smile was radiant. He was beaming.

“Honey, I’m pregnant. We’re going to have a baby Sam. There will be three of us for Christmas next year.”

Sam kissed his love, hugged her and kissed her again, laughing and smiling and crying tears of happiness all at the same time.

“I love you Caitriona so very, very much … This is the best Christmas present you could ever have given me … given us.”

Resting his head on Cait’s abdomen Sam tenderly cradled his wife’s stomach in his hands, then with such reverence and gentleness he kissed the child they had created with love.

“Hello mo leannan … this is your father talking. I canna wait to meet you.”

**Opal earrings pic & manip by @sassylover-stuff **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8/9**

**12 months later…**

A lot had happened in the Heughan household over the past year. Not only had they settled down in their home in the highlands but they had finished the fourth year of Outlander set on Fraser’s Ridge. In many ways the story paralleled their own. They had been so happy in their home and now that they had their baby daughter life was blissful. Their little ray of sunshine, Isla Claire Heughan was born after a trouble free pregnancy for Caitriona. The birth of their child was the most wonderful thing that had happened to them. They both felt so much overwhelming love for this child conceived in love that they were over the moon that their baby was a girl. She had the most beautiful little chubby face and her hair was a gorgeous auburn colour. There were so many, many parallels in their life to the characters that they were playing in Outlander that it was only right that her middle name be Claire after Caitriona’s alter ego.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wrapped up snugly in a woollen blanket Sam sat by the fire nursing his baby girl in his arms while Eddie rested on the couch purring happily in the warmth from the flames that created a cozy atmosphere in the lounge room. Caitriona was upstairs having some much needed rest and he was doing the night feed for their adorable offspring. Baby Isla had finished her bath and bottle and was now drunk on the taste of her mother’s breast milk. She had a euphoric look on her face that always made Sam smile … she was milk punch drunk. Her little pudgy face contorted in a blissful milk stupor feeling as she nestled happily in her father’s arms.

Sam loved these bonding times with his daughter so much and relished the chance to talk to his baby girl and kiss her chubby cheeks, to hug her and gently squeeze their little one in his powerful arms. She was the most precious person in his life next to her stunning mother and the love he had for her knew no bounds.

Isla Heughan cooed happily as her father lovingly rubbed her sweet baby cheeks. At a couple of months old she was just at that stage where she was observant of whom her parents were as she smiled at the man who held her so tenderly. Her little legs pushed against his chest as she rested in his arms gurgling and babbling happily on her full tummy. Several little bubbles formed on her rosebud lips as she looked lovingly into her father’s mesmerizing eyes while he held her hand and softly spoke to her. She knew her daddy’s voice and her eyes fixated on his face as he spoke to her. She seemed captivated by Sam’s facial expressions while unconsciously learning about emotions and communication with those who loved her. Her father’s voice was soothing but when he blew raspberries on her tummy it made her giggle out loud and Sam laughed when he saw Isla’s adorable gummy grin bow her lips.

“I love you baby girl … so much that my heart swells. I will never let anyone hurt you or make you sad. Your daddy will protect you from all harm and make sure that no one makes you cry. We will go Munro climbing together and mamma can come too and we will show you the world. Your mummy and I love you to the moon and back and then into the universe and beyond.”

Sam tenderly placed a kiss to his daughter’s forehead then picked up the photo album that was lying on his lap to show her pictures taken since she had been born. Nestling baby Isla so that she could see, he opened up the first page where there were several pictures of their little family.

“This is you Bubba … Daddy is taking you for a walk to the park while mummy had a long, long rest. You love going to the park and seeing all the children playing. Remember when we heard that little sparrow whistling and you laughed and laughed? Oh and we also took you to the SIDS marathon. Daddy pushed your pram with lots of other mummies and daddies there too. Do you like the photo mummy took? “

He looked at his baby adoringly and continued. “And there’s mummy watching you play with the ball Granny Chrissie gave you and there you are in mummy’s arms. That was soon after you were born. You were the cutest little baby in the hospital… but I’m not biased one little bit … no I’m not.”

Sam dotingly stroked Isla’s chubby little cheek and she in turn answered with a smile that melted his heart all over again.

Turning the page over in the photo album once more he showed Isla photos taken in her Christmas hat and the family photos taken when they took her to meet Santa for the first time.

“Look at you Bubba. So cute in the little red hat Granda Balfe got for you to wear at Christmas. We couldn’t wait to see you in it. Look how pretty you are. Mummy is wearing a hat and so am I too. That was when we went to see Santa. You were such a good girl, you didn’t even cry.”

Sam held her sleepy eyes with his and showed her another photo.

“Mummy bought you that Santa Baby T-shirt. She saw it on line and had to get it for you. Don’t let your mother get you interested in the internet Isla. She spends all her money on line. Naughty mummy, but it has a special meaning for your mumma and me you see. I knew you would look adorable in it and you are our special little Santa baby, because we love you so, so much. That is Eddie and Lion too. You love little Tiger the lion, he’s very special just like you are Bubba. He’ll keep all of those nasty monsters under your bed away from scaring you.”

Closing the album, Sam tenderly kissed his baby daughter on the cheek but her little eyes had closed and her cupid bowed mouth was smiling as she slept. Leaning down he inhaled the special smell that little babies had and his heart filled with immense unconditional love for their precious little angel.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Caitriona had been blissfully observing her husband for a little while conversing with their baby daughter. Very quietly she approached where he was sitting on the couch and gently rested her hands on his shoulders kissing her love on the top of his head.

“What are you doing honey?” she asked.

Sam looked up and saw that Cait was standing behind him in her night robe. He was surprised to see her but since having risen from their bed it was only natural that she had come downstairs to join him and baby Isla.

“I’m talking to our baby girl darling and showing her the family album.”

Peering over his shoulder at their beautiful daughter she asked, “Did she like the pictures in the album?”

“Aye she did Cait. Isla remembers all of those being taken.”

“How do you know that Sam?”

“She was smiling and cooing and talking to me … that’s how I know.”

“Talking, was she? And did she answer you?”

“Of course. She is quite fluent already in baby talk. ”

“Well, that makes sense to me hon.”

Her husband was too adorable for words. He was besotted with their baby girl and she smiled at the answers he gave. Caitriona knew that Sam would be a wonderful, hands on father and having watched their interaction she was proven right. He was a fierce Papa Bear and their child meant everything to him. It was also evident that their precious baby was indeed a clever little possum. Cait kissed her husband, then their sleepy daughter in his arms before asking tongue in cheek.

“Does she have a dodgy accent?”

Sam laughed hearing this question on her lips. “Ah, yes. I remember saying that. Her accent is just right … isn’t it Bubba?” he cooed looking into his child’s innocent little face as she slept soundly in his arms. “She can speak Gaelic already and her Scottish accent with a touch of Irish is magnificent. She is the cleverest baby that ever was born.”

“Oh honey … I love you … so much. I totally agree. Our daughter is adorable. Anyone can see that.”

A proud father smiled at Isla and caressed her cheek gently with the pads of his fingers, “We’re not in any way biased are we Cait?”

“No Sam … not at all. We are no different from any other first time parents; we are enamoured with our child. She is perfect in every way. She is the best of you and the best of me. We created the most perfect human being and we love her with all our hearts.”

“I just told her that babe … I told her how we would protect her, care for her and love her in all the ways that matter.”

Caitriona leaned forward wrapping her arms around her husband’s head and leaning over his shoulder looked at their baby snuggled in her father’s arms. Kissing the side of his cheek, Cait’s next question had a touch of mirth in it.

“And did you tell her she would go Munro bagging with you.”

“Ahhh … I may have said something along those lines,” he replied a little sheepishly.

“Sam honey, you are incorrigible. I don’t think you will be able to climb those seven mountains in a weekend like you used to with little Isla and return Sunday night … no way will that be possible.”

“There’s no reason why we can’t all go Cait. There are special baby harnesses for climbing and we can do little mountains together. The fresh air will be good for her.”

“Oh Sam… I do love you. Never change. If you want to go MIA for a weekend Munro climbing, then I will be left holding the baby … but I don’t mind really.”

“I won’t.”

“So, are you saying that you are going to be the good cop to my bad cop?”

“You’re a wonderful disciplinarian Caitriona … you know I’m a softie. Isla will be able to wrap me around her little finger, just like she already has her tiny hand wrapped around my heart.”

“Oh, the power of tiny, baby girls over their daddies!”

Sam pulled Cait’s hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, “Yep … I’m a sucker for this little girl who looks just like her beautiful mother.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Isla was the cutest, most adorable little cherub and the most placid baby ever to be born. Sam was not stating anything that was not true but she was the most stunning baby there ever was. No bias on his behalf … everyone said so and her mother was the most wonderful mother that she was always meant to be. He adored Caitriona so much and every time he looked at baby Isla, he saw only a miniature version of her mother. Cait had taken to motherhood like a duck to water like it was second nature to her. His wife was a natural. Having friends with babies the same age they would exchange dialogue about their offspring and the conversations between Laura and Caitriona were interesting to say the least and Ron had needed to set up a small crèche on set as his wife was still breast feeding and nurturing with their child. He loved watching her feed their baby. It was the most natural and wonderful thing to behold. At times he was a bit jealous of their connection, but if Cait expressed her milk he was able to do the night feed and bath and those times were magical and were special bonding times with her daddy.

They had chosen the name Isla because they had found peace and seclusion on the Isle of Islay when they attended the Laphroaig 200 year’s celebrations last year. Their magical night on the island had resonated and the fact that his love had gone incognito and they managed to have the most wonderful time there, it seemed a beautiful name for their child. They had returned there many times since those celebrations and Caitriona was convinced that Isla was conceived the last time they were there for the weekend and who could argue with their other half. Certainly not he. If Cait said that was where it happened then that is where it happened.

Their last night on Islay had been magical that’s for sure and as he held their daughter on his lap Sam couldn’t help but reflect on Caitriona musings as to Isla’s conception.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Penny for your thoughts honey?”

“I was just thinking how wonderful last Christmas was finding out that you were expecting our baby. Caitriona my heart swelled with a joy I couldn’t describe. The feeling was an all-encompassing happiness and I was totally in love with this little bean the very moment you said the words.”

“I know Sam, I just couldn’t wait to tell you but I couldn’t over the phone when you were in Australia, I needed to see your reaction. I was so overjoyed and happy it was hard to hold it in. We certainly made everyone happy on Christmas Day with our news.”

“Aye that we did and now we have our gorgeous little cherub. It is going to be a wonderful first Christmas this year.”

“Why don’t you put Isla back down in her crib honey? I’ll be up in a moment. I’ll tidy up here first and then join you.”

Okay,” he smiled back placing a kiss to her lips. It’s been a long day and Isla threw up on me so I need to wash off the baby vomit smell before I join you in bed.”

“Have a quick shower then, that should do the trick.”

Sam leaned into her space capturing Caitriona’s chin in his palm and staring into her eyes softly stroked his wife’s face with the backs of his fingers, “I think I will. Don’t be too long honey … you still need to rest.”

Cupping her hand over her husband’s and pressing it firmly to her face, Cait replied, “No … No, you go on up. I’ll be there shortly.”

Sam’s eyebrow lifted as he gave his wife a little teasing smirk, “I’ll be … in the shower then, after I put Isla down.”

His blue eyes sparkled with mischief, unashamedly communicating that he didn’t expect to be alone for long. “You’ll know where I am if you decide to join me.”

He rose from the couch with their baby daughter cradled gently in his arms and made his way towards the staircase. As he neared the stairs, Sam looked up and saw the mistletoe and signs that Caitriona had promised to put up this year. He smiled knowing what happened every time they were near those signs.

“Cait … I’m under those mistletoe signs. Come over here and I’ll give you a wee kiss.”

“You know it won’t be a wee kiss Sam. It never is.”

“Yes, it will … I’m holding Isla, what mischief could I possibly get up to?”

“Hmmm? … A lot.”

“Come over here then darling and we’ll put that to the test … or are you too chicken Balfe?”

“Never let it be said that I ignored a challenge Heughan,” Caitriona replied walking over to where her husband stood grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Their lips gently met and Cait felt her knees begin to buckle as Sam systematically deepened the kiss. Her response was to automatically wrap her arms around her husband’s waist as they kissed passionately while both cocooning their child in an embrace close to their hearts.

A little breathless, when they severed the kiss, Caitriona rested her forehead on Sam’s as she gazed into his sparkling eyes. “See … I knew that would happen.”

“Bite me then … I confess, I’m a liar.”

“I just might do that …”

Sam merely smiled enigmatically as he broke away and reluctantly headed towards the stairs. “I’ll be eagerly waiting for that payback. Don’t be too long, honey,” he called to his love as he retreated up the stairs with a sleeping baby daughter in his arms.

“I won’t. That’s a promise.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A little flustered Caitriona sat back down on the couch and waited a short while until she could hear sounds coming from their bathroom. The noise of an electric shaver echoed down the stairs and then she heard the sound of running water from the shower. The next sound she heard was Sam singing off tune to Michael Buble’s version of Santa Baby. This made her chuckle as she thought of what had happened last year round about the same time, when Sam had come home and found her singing that very same song.

_Santa baby, slip a Rolex under the tree  
For me  
I’ve been an awful good guy  
Santa buddy, and hurry down the chimney tonight._

Knowing she had a small window of opportunity, Cait got up from the couch and hurriedly went up after him her eyes luminous with mischievous intent and biting her bottom lip in excitement. She had planned to do something special for her husband to remember what had happened last Christmas Eve when Sam had pretended to be Santa Baby and she’d bought the CD for him as an early Christmas present. He’d laughed when he saw what the song was that she had given him, but there was also an underlying eroticism in the eyes that were remembering what had occurred last year. She had waited her moment over the past few days and given that it was Christmas Eve, it was her turn to turn the tables on her husband. The fact that Sam was singing the same song made Caitriona think he knew exactly what her motives were and was indulging her fantasies once more.

Having finished his quick shower, Sam was whistling along to the words of the song. Steam had, as usual, fogged up the bathroom somewhat and he had playfully written his and Cait’s initials in a heart shape on to the mirror as he took another towel to dry his wet hair.

_Santa buddy, a sixty-five convertible too  
Steel blue  
I’ll wait up for you, dude  
Santa buddy, and hurry down the chimney tonight._

On entering the bathroom Caitriona saw Sam wrapped in a large bath towel tucked into his waist that clung to his hips. The sight of him left her quite breathless and transfixed to the spot where she stood. Her man was gloriously half naked standing there in his towel. The room was steamy but the sight of her husband draped in the towel with his dampened hair in riotous curls had her all in a tizz. Cait watched as some droplets of water trickled down his magnificent muscular back. She couldn’t take her eyes from watching the path of the rivulets as they disappeared into the rim of the towel caressing Sam’s hips. She watched as his back muscles flexed, and the sight of his chiselled torso and toned arms had her in a flabbergasted flummox.

Caitriona found it difficult to breathe.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Think of all the fun I’ve missed  
Think of all the hotties that I haven’t kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you check off my Christmas list. _

Sam immediately sensed that his wife had entered the bathroom even though he had not heard Caitriona’s soft footfalls on the tiles. He knew she was there but he hadn’t bothered to look her way and had kept humming along to Michael Buble. Feeling her presence in the bathroom was good enough so he decided to clandestinely play along pretending he was oblivious to her existence. Lifting up his arms Sam ran his hands through his damp locks trying to tame them a little, but not with much success. As he did so the muscles of his back contracted and Caitriona was mesmerised by the magnificent torso of her hot, semi naked husband.

He’d felt her gaze as surely as if his beloved had touched him with her hands.

Cait’s eyes, washed over the man she adored, taking in the sight of him possessively. Trembling, she inched forward until she was practically standing behind her husband, then reaching out her hand she lazily traced her fingertips down his spine. She felt the ripples of his muscles contracting in reaction to her touch and she was thrilled knowing that this small gesture always caused the same effect.

“What took you so long honey?” Sam inquired huskily as ever so slowly; he turned around piercing his wife’s gaze with a look that had her nearly expiring on the spot.

Capturing Caitriona’s hand, he placed it to his chest right over his heart. As he did so Sam was gobsmacked at the vision that was standing in front of him. His eyes roamed over her from head to toe for his beautiful wife was dressed in her Christmas version of Mrs Claus. She looked smoking hot with a shimmering body suit corset that clung to all her womanly curves and laced all the way down her back, just begging to be taken off slowly and meticulously. The Santa hat atop her head was the piece de resistance. His Cait looked sultry, sexy as hell and so delectable she made him salivate.

With seductive glances Caitriona’s eyes looked down and then back up to see her husband’s sparkling eyes examining her with a smirk on his lips. Sam was very pleased with himself. However, as their eyes reconnected his look suddenly changed. He captured her gaze with eyes blazing with arousal and burning desire in such a profound look that her insides melted. She could see that he was already somewhat aroused under that towel as his eyes glided over her body in her provocative outfit.

For her … time stood still with that look, and memories of last year’s Santa performance by her love suddenly came flashing back to her. Cait wondered if she could possibly emulate his routine, for her insides were churning both with excitement and trepidation.

“I like your outfit babe … Did you have that on under your robe downstairs?”

“I did.”

“Oh, my god Caitriona! If I had known that I would have put Isla in her downstairs bassinette and made love to you in front of the fire.”

“I was afraid of that … so…”

Sam finished her sentence, “You sent me up here to clean up knowing you intended to have your wicked way with me.”

“Well? Maybe?”

“God, I adore you woman. Come here.”

**Coloured manips by @sassylover-stuff**

**Black and white manip by @artistsassenach**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Christmas time twelve months later and a lot has changed in the Heughan household. This year there is one thing that Sam and Caitriona have decided to keep as a Christmas tradition for just the two of them, but this time the tables have been turned … or have they? This chapter is **NSFW.**

**CHAPTER 9/9**

_“God I adore you woman. Come here.”_

Caitriona playfully sashayed demurely towards her husband but she was anything but. Sam couldn’t take his eyes from her and smiled before a whistle left his lips which only made Cait sway her hips just a little bit more provocatively. Sam followed her every step and his eyes bore into hers as his wife stood there dressed like a wanton siren testing his resolve. Intoxicated by his adorable angel, he reached out his hand and slowly ran it along the scalloped edge of the sexy body suit she wore. The touch of his fingers was nearly too much for Caitriona to bear especially when they lingered where her breasts were encased in the corset. Her breathing became a little ragged and her chest began to heave up and down as her husband’s touch to her skin sent shock waves to her nervous system.

Sam’s darkened eyes pierced his love’s gaze as he raised the telltale finger to her lip.

Seductively she bit it then nonchalantly kissed his finger while her eyes held her husband’s spellbound. Likewise, she too couldn’t keep her hands to herself either and she slid them down across Sam’s chest and felt the thumping of his accelerated heartbeats. Her delicate fingertips then strayed to her man’s harden nipples remaining there until shivers of desire coursed through his torso. Lazily her fingers travelled down to Sam’s belly button circling the sensitive area delicately before trailing down to where she knew her husband was sexually stimulated. Teasingly she raised her eyes before continuing with her torturous contact. As she touched him intimately, Sam’s aroused body bucked up in desire in response to her caress.

Smiling at her husband’s reaction to her intimate touch, Caitriona bent her head lightly kissing his sensitive nipples with her soft lips. Sam moaned in ecstasy as his love’s contact turned him inside out and sent him into a tailspin of longing. Cait captured the guttural groan that escaped from his lips and fused it with her own keening purr as she kissed her man passionately.

Pulling her closer to his body she felt Sam’s growing arousal become more prominent as he enfolded her in his arms while softly rubbing his groin against her as they kissed. Caitriona moaned as her love brushed aside her hair and lathed kisses against her throat tasting the texture of her skin. Her breathing was becoming more erratic the more potent Sam’s kissed became across her skin. The slide of his tongue down her neck was so stimulating the Cait was unsure if she was doing the seducing or if her husband had turned the tables on her.

His pupils were severely dilated with arousal, but so too were hers. But tonight was her turn at seduction, so Caitriona reached up and encircled Sam’s head before speaking huskily against the whorl of his ear.

“Bedroom … Lift up … I need to …”

Her raspy instructions had his heart palpating at a greater rate. Placing his hands under her backside Sam complied and lifting his beautiful Cait into his arms, he cradled her body against him like he had cradled their child. Nestling her head into the hollow of his shoulder, Caitriona sighed softly as her husband carried her from the ensuite bathroom back into their bedroom and what he thought, back to bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lowering his wife down beside their bed, Sam was more than ready for what might ensue but Caitriona spoke before he could act on his instincts.

“Wait here honey I need to get something.”

He was a little perplexed by her words as he thought that they would fall into bed and make love, but obviously his intriguing wife had other ideas.

“Oh, o-kay. I’ll just sit on the bed until you come back then.”

“That’s a good idea.”

Leaning forward, Caitriona brushed her lips against his and resting her hand on Sam’s chest she could feel his heart beating in rhythm with her own. “I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere will you?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Whatever you are up to Cait, I can’t wait to see.”

Sam watched as his seductive wife made a bee line for their closet. Wondering whatever she was doing in there he didn’t have to wait long until she re-appeared carrying part of his Santa suit from last year, and wearing a little more than just the corset bodysuit she had on previously.

“Here you can put this on Sam, so you don’t get cold.”

“I can guarantee you darling that I am far from cold. On the contrary, but I’ll put it on just for you.”

Donning his Santa jacket which came down to his thighs, Sam pulled off his towel underneath and placed his Santa hat on his now dry hair then sat on the bed waiting for whatever his alluring temptress had in mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Caitriona, the wee vixen, had changed into a provocative, little Santa dress and Sam surreptitiously hoped that her sexy Santa corset that had caused his pulse to race in the bathroom was also hidden beneath. He’d been looking forward to untying the laces and seeing it fall from her body but if that was not the case, then so be it. Caitriona looked super hot in this new outfit and his temperature was certainly rising He loved this woman so much and with tonight’s surprise she had certainly set the mood with one outfit and this second one was having the desired effect on his sanity as well. This little Santa Baby outfit had him practically salivating at how gorgeous she looked and he took pleasure in how much his wife was turning him on and inside out this evening.

The dress was belted at her waist accentuating her trim figure with her long limbed arms encased in fur trimmed fingerless gloves and on top of her head she wore a Santa hat with a white pompom. Caitriona looked so damn adorable that Sam was rooted to where he sat as he watched his wife shimmy over to their bed. With a cheeky glance at her husband, she twirled in front of him causing Sam to stare up at the mother of his child who was tonight a Christmas present that was crying out to be unwrapped.

“Do you like Sam?”

“I do … very much you wicked woman. Are you trying to kill me babe?”

“No honey … just push your buttons a little bit.”

“You’re succeeding on that score my love. I’m a blithering mess sitting here. I could ravish you into tomorrow in that getup Cait.”

“Perhaps later …” she teased, “but in the meantime, this Santa Honey is going to perform for you and you are going to help her.”

Sam’s eyes were fixated on the woman he adored as Caitriona raised one of her gloved hands and playfully began to remove it from her arm all the while teasing him with her routine. When the glove was partially removed, she held her hand out to her husband to finish the job. No words were necessary; her body language said all that needed to be said. He took his love’s hand in his and raised it to his lips. Sam’s eyes were scorching her soul. Caitriona’s breath hitched as her husband’s teeth caught hold of the material and slowly pulled the glove inch by inch down and off her arm as his eyes captured hers in a searing stare.

Once revealed, he raised her wrist to his lips. His eyes were burning with lust for his wife, but so too were hers. Eyes sparkling with smouldering mischief, Cait pressed her wrist to his lips. Sam’s moist tongue slid out of his mouth and daubed her delicate skin there in slow, circular movements. Caitriona closed her eyes in bliss as her husband’s warm lips trailed down the inside of her arm, kissing a path to her elbow where he erotically positioned his warm mouth. Then in the next moment, she felt the slide of her love’s tongue lathing her skin with kisses that had her reeling in sensual bliss. The eroticism of Sam’s talented tongue always had her writhing to a touch that thrilled her to her core. A breathy sigh escaped from Cait’s lips as her body reacted to his caress.

“Do you like that babe?” was his teasing question.

Her knees suddenly felt weak and Caitriona began to buckle a little under her man’s onslaught. “I do … You know I do.”

A blue, searing gaze searched his wife’s face knowing that this was just the beginning. Sam took her other hand and just as erotically removed the other glove from her arm. He felt Cait’s pulse racing against his lips this time, then he danced a trail of kisses up her arm to her shoulder blade anointing her sensitive skin there with warm caresses. Her breathing was raspy, her pupils were enlarged and Caitriona quivered uncontrollably at her husband’s ministrations. Sam’s heated gaze was tearing her apart and she had only just begun her performance. It was not supposed to be that way; it was she who was to be in control this time.

Eventually gathering her wits about her, Cait took a step back before she capitulated completely and fell onto the bed and into his arms.

“No honey … there’s more,” she breathlessly whispered.

The sight of his beautiful wife struggling with her control had the blood pounding in Sam’s veins. Naked under his Santa coat he had the distinct feeling that he would not last the distance if Caitriona’s first part of her striptease was anything to go on for his body was already reacting to her rendition of Santa Baby. He was always conscious of his desire for her and this was going to be a performance to relish. Breathing deeply Sam took in some much needed oxygen and waited to see what his alluring wife would do next.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Caitriona began to execute the start of a sexy routine that would have her husband salivating at the mouth. She sashayed in front of him as she toyed with him like a fish on a line. Gyrating her hips to and fro, she teasingly moved towards him sitting there on their bed before provocatively turning and wriggling her little tush in his face in retreat. Sam was mesmerised by her performance but she was far from finished. Caitriona turned and with a come-hither look glanced over her shoulder. Turning around once more she ran her hands seductively over her curves and across her chest.

_“Jesus Cait! You’re fucking sexy as hell. Continue babe.”_

An aroused, wry smile laced Sam’s lips as his adorable wife once more shimmied in front of him holding out the circular dress and twirling around this way and that revealing her super long sexy legs that he adored. She provocatively leaned forward from her waist giving her husband a view of her breasts encased in the topless dress but which were now heaving with the rhythm of her erratic breathing. Cait gave her lover a wicked smile as she showed him the fullness of her flesh spilling out from her Santa costume.

Sam was mesmerized by her playful but sexy performance and he was finding it quite difficult to sit still on the bed and just watch. He now realised how Caitriona had felt last year as he had disrobed and now that the tables were reversed, he knew that all he needed to do was savour the moment and take it all in. This woman had not long ago given birth to their beautiful daughter and here she was nearly back to her lithe figure with a few exceptions. Her breasts were more voluptuous than before now that she was breastfeeding and he had always loved her awesome breasts, but he adored them more at present because they were nourishment for their child. Motherhood had changed his Cait but she was as sexy as hell in that get-up and her more womanly figure was painfully beautiful. She turned him on something fierce and at this moment, here she was performing for him and his libido was going through the roof.

“Cai-tri-onia my love … you are so beautiful.”

“Thank you babe. Now sit there and don’t move.”

“I couldn’t get up even if I wanted to. You are bewitching me my siren. Always have. Always will.”

Cait’s gaze pierced his soul as her eyes caressed her distressed husband slowly but surely coming apart at the seams. Her hands undid the belt around her waist and dangling it from her fingertips she seductively walked in the direction of the bed. Moving forward and stepping closer towards her man, Caitriona stood between Sam’s open legs. Her hands edged up to his shoulders and she placed the belt around his neck propelling him towards her waiting body. Sam felt Cait’s gaze penetrate his senses and he let out a mournful groan. He badly needed to breathe or he would expire waiting to see what her intentions were. Holding her husband’s gaze, she pulled him closer and closer until her lips were a mere whisper from his then capturing Sam’s face in both of her hands Caitriona looked deeply into his eyes. No words were needed; they had an inexpressible nonverbal language all their own. Sam licked his lips in anticipation for the kiss he knew was forthcoming.

Then she kissed him.

Sliding her hands into her husband’s hair, Cait dislodged the Santa hat from his head and it fell onto the floor. She kissed along his jaw; exposed throat and nibbled his ear lobe. Sam’s senses were reeling and in return, his arms went automatically to his love’s thighs and ran his hands up and under her dress until he felt the edge of her lace panties. Massaging her tender thighs, he slid his fingertips back and forth over the lace nearing her entrance but retreating at the last moment, tormenting her senses to breaking point. He felt Caitriona’s muscles tighten and flinch at his touch as his magic hands came closer to giving her the intense pressure and pleasure that she craved. She ached for his intimate touch and he wanted her desperately but knew that his beautiful wife hadn’t finished torturing him with her performance yet. Suckling her lips Sam ran his teeth over them with light stinging nips before he deepened the kiss wanting very much to draw her back towards their bed. He leaned back a little but Caitriona drew away and stepped out of his arms.

“No, not yet Sam. Undress me.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Drawing her love to his feet Cait took his hands and brought them to her chest where several buttons ran down the middle of her dress. His sublime hands cupped her swollen breasts touching them gently through the material of her outfit. Caitriona leaned in to Sam’s naked chest now revealed under his Santa jacket and inhaled the scent of his body after his shower. She could smell the scent of man … all man … her man. Her actions pulled him more and more under her spell, and leaning forward Sam kissed her chest through the fine material of her Santa dress. Never taking his eyes from his beloved’s he then nimbly inserted his fingers into the buttonholes slowly releasing each button until one by one they popped and the material fell away from Cait’s chest to reveal her smooth velvet skin. Sam watched transfixed by his wife’s ethereal beauty as her freed breasts rose and fell heaving in tandem with her growing sexual arousal.

Their eyes held when Sam inserted his hands into the opening and tenderly stroked over her swollen mounds before teasing her pebbled nipples. Caitriona groaned as her husband’s touch made her groin tingle in awareness of his potent touch. Sam too was beginning to ache with longing to connect with this wonderful woman who was his life partner and the mother of his child. Lowering his mouth to her chest he kissed her breasts with such reverence that it nearly sent Cait reeling. Slender hands held her beloved’s head to her chest and Caitriona tilted her head back in supplication sighing.

Overcome with uncontrolled passion, her raspy voice managed to utter his name.

“S-am.”

His hands fumbled for the zipper concealed at the waist and quick as a flash his fingers had opened the fastening. Then ever so gently Sam eased the material away from his wife’s delectable body sliding it down over her waist until of its own volition the Santa dress fell to the floor. Red and white material pooled at her feet as she stood there semi naked.

Although Caitriona was not wearing the sexy corset, she was wearing some uber sexy, minuscule scrap of gossamer thin, red lace underwear that boggled his mind. The high cut of her panties revealed the lithe length of her legs … her long, lean legs that wrapped around his body so well. Enamoured with the sight of his wife in her underwear, Sam kissed her. Trailing moist caresses down Cait’s throat he lingered on her breast while his hands gently cupped her and his mouth worked its magic.

His lips caressed her silky skin lingering on her stomach which he had kissed a million times when she was pregnant with their baby daughter and cupped her belly remembering the beautiful life that had grown inside her. Caitriona held her husband’s head to her abdomen suddenly overcome with emotions that made her heart sing. She had lost count of how many times had he said _“Hello Baby” and “I love you and I can’t wait to meet you,”_ to her growing baby bump. Just the overwhelming unconditional love that resonated from her husband when she was pregnant was everything.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Caitriona thankfully welcomed the intimate feel of skin to skin as Sam completely shrugged off the Santa jacket until he too was as naked as the day he was born. He was also tremendously aroused. Bowing his head, he wrapped his arms around his alluring love’s trembling body rubbing his body against hers. Torso to torso her husband sensually pressed his weight against her as he stroked his fingertips along and over her highly sensitised body.

 _“Ahhhh … S-amm …,”_ Cait whimpered, her head rolling backwards to reveal the glorious length of her neck.

With his lips just hovering over hers, Sam gently fanned his warm breath across Caitriona’s mouth. His actions tormented her so and she sighed in need. Daubing his love’s skin with hot, moist kisses, his tongue finally caressed the column of her throat as Sam inched his way towards her ear. Swirling his tongue around the whorls, Cait felt her body crumble in sheer elation as she also felt the staccato hammering of her husband’s heart beats accelerating in passion.

Opening her eyes, she lovingly touched Sam’s face capturing his gaze once more. He slid his splayed hands up into her glorious hair cupping his wife’s head urging her closer, then with his fingers entwined in Caitriona’s luxurious tresses Sam brought her mouth flush to his own. Locking on his lips in abandonment, Cait was lost to the moment and lost to the man in whose arms she always found her home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sliding further down her body he kissed his wife’s thigh were Caitriona’s panties rested on her skin before placing his hand over the lace and cupping the heat of her groin feeling her unsolicited quiver at his touch. At her husband’s contact, warmth spread straight to the region where his hand rested and Cait trembled as riotous sensations coursed through her body. She moaned, but still Sam’s gentle touch ignited the flames of desire. She could do nothing but enjoy the moment. They kissed as he traced his hands back down her thigh, then lifting his temptress in his arms; he lavished potent kisses to her mouth.

Weaving her hands into his hair, Caitriona held her husband tightly to her as they kissed wildly and passionately. Sam walked her backwards and then, when they fell to the bed, he rolled his love beneath him. Piercing blue eyes bore into her gaze totally captivated by his beloved’s innate beauty.

As their gazes held, Sam’s fingertips slowly ventured to the juncture of her legs while his hand moved up her quivering inner leg. He groaned in the bliss of his beloved’s reaction to his touch and erotically stroked the delicate lace covering her groin.

“Touch me,” she pleaded, whimpering against him, as his dextrous fingers again sought the heat of her hidden treasure.

Sublime feelings of desire filled Cait. Her man continued to stroke her backwards and forwards and he quickly felt her moistness on his digits while the friction of his fingertips across the red silk was painfully stimulating. Hovering his fingers near her entrance, Sam waited for Caitriona’s affirmation to continue before stroking her curls under her sheer knickers and placing them into her warm, wet entrance.

“Yes. Sam…. touch me, “she panted breathlessly.

Given her permission, his fingers began their entry and she was lost to the sensation of her husband’s touch. As Sam’s deft fingers entered her, the slick walls of her body welcomed him home and he could feel Cait pulsating with need and abandonment. Her body bucked against her love’s hand while his fingers ran deeper into her depths. Sam loved the way his angel unravelled whenever he stroked her intimately like this and shivering with delight Caitriona clenched her thighs against his marauding hands, enfolding him closer to her depths.

Cait’s keening moans, echoed in the room as her husband’s talented thumb found her extremely sensitive bud; he rubbed it lightly, teasing her playfully. Highly stimulated she quivered, grinding her hips desperately against his hand. She was whimpering, her thought process non-existent. Caitriona barely remembered to breathe.

Her sensation was Sam’s sensation.

Her desire … his desire.

Her pleasure … his pleasure.

Increasing the rhythm of his touch, Cait held on tightly to her man’s questing fingers. She moaned, aching in desire as wave after wave of explosions shot through her making her ground her hips wantonly against his hand begging for more of the same. Sam kissed down his wife’s breastbone and lathed her stomach with his tongue as he bombarded Caitriona with sensual overload. Her mind had long ago shut down, but her senses felt every minute touch. Sam’s feather-light but urgent touches to her centre were vibrating through her being as he worked his magic. Unconsciously Cait writhed wet with wanting for her husband doing the most wonderful and erotic things to her body.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Caitriona raised her torso from the bed, Sam’s hands reached for the sheer material of her panties and he inserted his fingers into the silky fabric. Ever so gently he slowly removed the scrap of lace she wore. He eased them down her legs, over her feet and away from her body, balling her knickers into his hand and bringing them to his nostrils to inhale her unique essence. Then placing his fingertips to his mouth, Sam suckled her taste from off of his fingers. Caitriona watched her husband as he closed his eyes and ran the tip of his tongue over his lower lip savouring her ambrosia before giving his wife a piercing look.

“You taste wonderful my love,” he huskily whispered, focusing deeply into her eyes.

“This is sheer torture Sam,” she sighed in reply.

With an enigmatic smile, he placed his fingers to her tempting lips. Caitriona could not resist taking them into her mouth and licking them too. Her breath was shallow and laboured, her chest heaving, her eyes dilated like a nocturnal animal. She instinctively moved her hips toward her love again, wishing he were closer … wishing he was very close.

“Lean back, relax my darling,” Sam uttered as his hands spread her legs and his head disappeared between them. The muscles of his arms tensed as he pulled Caitriona against him, to his waiting, skilled mouth.

**Christmas Morning…**

Sam lay on his side, taking inventory of the slender curves and enticing body of his beautiful wife lying beside him still sleeping peacefully. He couldn’t take his eyes off of his Cait, memorizing every delicious contour of her warm body in quiet slumber. He was not surprised that she slept so soundly for they had exhausted themselves last night, but it was a blissful exhaustion. Last night had been something else. If Sam thought that last Christmas Eve was the best day of his life then he was sadly mistaken. The love of his life, the mother of his sweet baby daughter had turned the tables on his performance with a routine for the senses. Caitriona Heughan was a sex bomb. She was incredible and he loved her beyond measure. Turning the tables had never been so good and if this was to be a recurring event every Christmas Eve, then he was a very happy man. Playing at being Santa Baby had been an experience to treasure. All he could think of was _Thank you Eartha Kitt and Thank you Michael Buble for the Christmas song they had made their own._

Glancing again at the reclining warm body next to his, Sam languorously traced Caitriona’s curves with his hands, while his eyes caressed her delicate features. He loved this woman so much. He loved everything about her but more than ever he loved the wanton bombshell she’d been last night. Sam rolled over and leaning into her body inhaled his wife’s special scent. Pressing his lips lightly to her neck he kissed the love of his life while also stroking his fingertips along her arm.

Cait stirred and automatically snuggled closer to the warmth of her husband.

“Sam?”

The throaty, soft timbre of her voice was nearly his undoing. Sam felt the stirrings in him intensify for she never failed to cause a reaction to his traitorous body. His restraint was stoic but he had no control over his body whenever they were together in bed.

“Yes … my love?” he replied in a hushed voice.

Still incoherent with sleep, Caitriona half opened her sleepy eyes but closed them again as the dawn rays filtered into them temporarily blinding her vision.

“Sam?”

Her long lashes fluttered once more as she tried to focus on the man whose voice was calling to her. Gently he kissed her forehead and Cait pressed her hips to his intimately even in her repose.

“Cai-tri-ona.”

She partially opened her eyes and Sam watched his wife intensely as he saw a glimmer of exquisite blue iris steal a look at him beneath her heavy lids. Finally, recognition dawned and opening her eyes, Cait peered into the fathomless orbs of the man she loved … her baby’s daddy. She smiled; her eyes lingering on her husband’s beckoning mouth and the tongue tip just cheekily peeking through his lips.

Sam kissed his very dishevelled wife as his hands gently stroked her face and Caitriona nestled her head on his shoulder. “Merry Christmas my love.”

Raising her hand to her husband’s face Caitriona traced her fingertips along his powerful jaw feeling the bristly stubble on his chin. Although it tickled her fingers’ pads Cait still cupped Sam’s jaw in her hand and he rubbed it up and down her palm. Overcome with the sensation of the rough hairs pressed into her hand, she mewed happily. Her skin felt warm from the markings from his early morning stubble too, but she didn’t care, she loved it when Sam marked her as his own.

“Merry Christmas darling,” Caitriona replied tenderly. Her hand reached for his, lovingly interlacing her fingers with his and she squeezed them gently.

“You know last year when you asked me to be your Santa Baby, I didn’t realise how unforgettable it would be, but this year when you turned the tables … well it was incredible. I have no words but that you were perfection. Thank you babe.”

“Ahhh, thank you hon. It was my pleasure but I think the thanks go to you my love. I’ve had the best sleep ever. I guess all that play acting had many benefits … not to mention other things.”

Sam laughed at her veiled innuendo. “Well then, gotta love Christmas Eve in the Heughan house. Last night was epic. You’re amazing Mrs. Heughan. I adore you.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sound of their baby daughter wakening with a hungry cry was all they needed to be brought back to the reality of being parents. They smiled at each other both with similar thoughts coursing through their minds. _They didn’t know what love was until they had met their daughter._

Sam suddenly became quite reflective. “Caitriona?”

“What is it hon?”

He held Cait’s gaze with a look that penetrated right to her soul. “When we had our baby, I felt more in love with you than I’d ever been in my entire life. I thought I could never love anything as much as I love you, but as soon as I looked into our baby girl’s eyes, I knew in that exact moment, I would love and protect her always.”

Raising his hand to her lips Caitriona placed a tender kiss to his knuckles. “I can’t tell you how much I love you Sam for we are truly blessed.”

Sam looked adoringly at his beautiful wife, the love of his life. They smiled at each other as another little wail coming from Isla’s crib suddenly penetrated their bedroom once more. Their foreheads touched and they both smiled in happiness.

“Well, I guess that’s my cue to get up.”

“No honey, we’ll both get her and we can wish our baby a Merry Christmas. After all, it’s Christmas Day and this is a special first Christmas for Isla and for us too. After you feed her let’s go and see if Santa has left us and Eddie any presents.”

“Yes let’s.”

Sam and Caitriona Heughan tenderly kissed each other then both rose from their bed to attend to their beloved daughter on this wonderful Christmas morning.

**THE END**

**All manips by @sassylover-stuff**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this nine-part fictional Christmas story and **THANK YOU** all for reading. Much appreciated and Merry Christmas. 🤶🏼🎄 🎅🏼🎄


End file.
